The First Male Nin REBOOT
by Nightmares Around Winter
Summary: There comes a time when an unlikely being ascends the restrictions of what's cemented normalcy and is given an opportunity to become great. What if Naruto was the only male who can use charka in the world? What enemies will he make? What friends? What lovers? Care to read the tale? Genius, Skilled Naruto. MASSIVE HAREM! Don't like, don't read. Cover art was done by MegaDarkly. REDO
1. Chapter 1

Naruto: The First Shinobi

Disclaimer: BLAH BLAH BLAH

Story written & developed by Nightmares Around Winter. Story developed & edited by The Fox Boss (formerly YoukoTaichou).This chapter has also been beta-read by Rein Hellfire.

Author Note: I'm baaaaaaaaack. Here's the retelling of First Male Nin! Me and Fox Boss wish you love this just as much, if not more than the original. Please leave a review telling us what you think of this version! For new readers, as a fair warning, this story contains a MASSIVE harem along with an insane amount of genderbending (Pretty much ALL of the male ninja casts are now female). Also be warned that there will be some Futa and Yuri references. ENJOY!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

*Sounds*

"Demonic/otherworldly voices or thoughts"

Jutsu

(Jutsu Translation)

(Author's Note/Translation) The ANs are that are numbered are at the bottom.

Chapter 1: The Wanderer

On a simple, unpaved road in the early morning stood a hooded figure. The figure's cloak was brown to match the color of the rocks and stones around him. It could be said that the hood blended almost too well with the rock, making it feel as if the figure occasionally vanished and reappeared as he came close to the bridge leading into Tetsu no Kuni (Land of Iron). Not much could be seen of the person as the cloak went down to his feet and the hood covered most of his face except for his mouth. The only thing truly noticeable about this figure was that he was clearly male, by his breadth of his wide shoulders.

The figure had a long recurve bow strung over his shoulders. This bow was made out of metal and possessed a sharp blade that went out over the grip. A small quiver of arrows was present on the figure's side. As the man came to the bridge, a small group of Kunoichi came out from behind some rocks. The man stopped and stared at them from beneath the cowl of his hood.

"Looks like we got our first catch of the day, ladies." The leader said with a wide grin as she was joined by her compatriots. The leader of this group was a woman, in her mid twenties to early thirties. She had on her forehead a white bandanna with a slashed out Kumogakure symbol, a universal symbol for a missing nin. She also had light tan skin with blue eyes and long black hair that went just below her shoulder blades. This Kunoichi was armed with a tanto that she pointed at the hooded figure. "Take off your hood and hand over any valuables, male." She said in a commanding tone.

The hooded person noticed that the other two woman began to encircle him. They were around the same age as their leader but were different in many ways. The one on his right was taller than their leader, and had milky skin with blond hair and sea-green eyes. She had a forehead protector with a slashed out symbol of Kirigakure tied around her neck. A calm, calculating look could be seen on her face as she stared at his bow. The other was the shortest of the group. This woman had large earrings and cinnamon colored skin. She also had yellow eyes with a wide grin going ear to ear and bluish black hair. Finally, she had a protector tied around her slim waist with the slashed out symbol of Suna on it.

The hooded figure took off his hood and the moment his hood came off, all three missing nins blushed madly at the sight of his face and began to drop their threatening pose. The man was nothing more then drop dead gorgeous. The formerly hooded figure had long, spiky blond hair and sun-kissed skin that made his striking hair and baby blue eyes stood out. This person also had dark whisker marks on his cheek that reminded the three of a fox, which made him seem even more alluring than he already was. "I'm afraid I don't have any money or anything of any value." He said simply as he smiled thinly, making the trio's hearts go faster and causing their faces to turn red with lust.

"Well then, I guess you'll have to give us something a bit more... 'sensual'..." The leader murmured as she drew closer to the blond man. The other two women began to giggle lightly as the leader came closer to the brown-cloaked man.

This man merely smiled amorously, "That seems fair, in fact, it might be more of a blessing to be with three lovely ladies like you." He said as the leader placed her hands on his waist. In what seemed like a matter of second, the man slammed his palm into her nose, breaking it quite messily. The Kiri girl recieved a kick to her gut making her bend over and begin retching, until the man kneed her in the face, knocking her out cold.

The leader was obviously furious as she grabbed him, or made an attempt to grab him. The man broke free of her grasp easily, and in return grabbed hold of her arm and placed it behind her back to use her as a shield against the Suna Kunoichi who had pulled out three kunai. The woman swore to herself as the man wrapped his arm around her companion's neck and pressed a deadly sharp-looking arrow against the bottom of her spine.

The man smile become more confident and cunning.

"Drop the kunai, Sunagakure." He called out.

The Kunoichi looked to her leader who nodded reluctantly. She sneered at the man before dropping the sharp, pointed knives. "Good..." The brown-cloaked man said as he began to tighten his grip around the leader's throat. The Suna Kunoichi's eyes went wide with fright. "You bastard!" She shouted as she charged him. The man quickly grabbed the leader's shoulders and used it as a ledge to flip himself over his hostage. He then drop-kicked the charging Kunoichi, knocking her out as her face impacted the unpaved path.

The leader coughed violently as air rushed into her aching trachea and deprived lungs. She glared at the blond, who was standing over the newly downed Kunoichi with a small but proud grin. "Who the hell are you? Are you some sort of samurai?!"

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, and I'm not a samurai." The man stated calmly as he pulled out his bow out from behind his back. He held it at the end, almost as if he was going to use the bow itself as a weapon.

The leader of the bandit group was confused by this statement. Not to mention, she had never seen anyone, especially a male, move like that. The woman drew a tanto and lunged at the blond figure. The man effortlessly dodged her swipes. He leaned back so the knife went over him, he side stepped around her when she tried to cut him from the left or right. The bandana-clad woman was getting more and more angry and careless with each swing, thereby causing each swing to become sloppier than the previous swings. Finally, when she made another lunge, the man caught the tanto in the space between the bow's grip and the sharpened blade. With a twist the tanto flew into the air, causing the Kunoichi to look up. While she was distracted, the blond-haired man used the other end of the bow to knock her out.

Uzumaki Naruto craned his head upwards to peer at the falling tanto, before catching it by the handle before the knife could hit the ground. "Well...that was easy." He muttered to himself as he stared at the leader's face. He crouched before her prone figure as he opened up his cloak to reveal his dark shirt and matching, loose baggy pants. He had a belt that held many different items attached to it from simple bolas to sharpened chakram rings. Naruto reached into his pocket and pulled out a hand-sized book with a black cover.

The book had the symbol for Kumo on it. As he looked throw the book, he saw numerous pictures of kounichi with their information like names, birth date, talents, three sizes, ETC. Naruto came to the page with the small group leader, "Matsuka Kara,wanted for involvement in a gambling racket as well as sexual harassment, three sizes are 36D-23-32..." He stopped as he looked at the leader's chest. It was a lot smaller than the measurement that the book gave. Naruto lifted the woman's shirt to see that she had tied her chest heavily with bandages, causing the reduction in bust-size. He nodded as he smoothed down the prone figure's shirt and 'X'ed out her picture with a black marker. He then proceeded to grab a pair of handcuffs that he had on his belt before placing them onto the arms of the bandanna-wearing woman and her followers. "Well that was one of the easiest jobs I've ever had..."

"Nice work." A voice said behind him. Naruto quickly turned around to see a woman with black eyes and long, faded red hair styled into points going upward tied with her Kiri protector. She smiled playfully at him in order to show off her intimidating pointed teeth. Naruto noted the two swords in her hand as he rose from his crouch. "It's rare to see a man hold his own against Kunoichi." The newcomer stated.

Naruto smiled at her, as she was an honestly attractive looking girl. He decided to be friendly but made more then sure his bow and arrows were at his side. "Thank you, ma'am." He said, "What brings a Kiri Kunoichi out here? If it's for her," He said as he pointed to the still unconscious missing-nin from Kiri, "Then I'm afraid I beat you to her."

The girl shook her head. The swords in her hands began to crackle with power as lightning gathered at the blades of the sword. "No, I'm not after a petty bounty. Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto frowned at the woman's sudden hostility, before drawing and nocking an arrow from his quiver. "I've been watching you for a while now, the Mizukage sent me to come and... collect you."

Naruto's thoughts went to that village. He didn't stay for long and was only there to look for work. The one he got was to hunt down a wild boar that already killed three people and injured 5 others. He did meet the Mizukage, whose name was Yashira, when he had to turn in the job and buy a bingo book. He had hardly talked to her. "I didn't break any laws." He stated simply, "If you're going to attack me, then do I at least get a name?"

"I'm above giving my name to useless males like you," She started as her blood-thirsty smile widened. "But... You have to have balls of brass to even think of asking, so I'll guess I'll overlook it. My name is Ringo Ameyuri, one of the Seven Swordswomen of the Mist. As for what you did, I honestly couldn't care less. Come with me and I won't have to harm you."

Naruto pulled back the string of his bow. "I'm afraid you're going to have to use force."

Ameyuri took a stance, "Fine, more fun that way!" She said as the lightning shot out from her blade.

'SHIT!' Naruto cursed to himself as he leaped out of the way of the tendrils. His eyes widened as he saw how the attack hit a rock, which exploded from the attack. 'HOLY SHIT!' He thought as he took to his feet and tried to get as much distance between him and the swordswoman. He then drew his bow and fired an arrow at his aggressor. Ameyuri barely had time to dodge the arrow before another one came towards her, barely missing her.

'He's not bad, for a male.' She thought as she took a swipe at him.

Naruto sidestepped and swung his bow, cutting Ameyuri slightly on the side of her right arm. She hissed at the pain as a long, bleeding wound now stretched down her arm. The woman snarled at Naruto as she attacked once more. Naruto eyes went wide as Ameyuri came at him madly. He was so focused on watching her and trying to track her movement, that he ignored the pain in his eyes.

Though, something amazing happened. Naruto had no real way to explain it, but it felt like he could see Ameyuri's moves before she actually made them. Therefore, he was able to grab Ameyuri by the wrist. He then proceeded to twist said wrist around and pin Ameyuri into a painful hold. Ameyuri yelped in pain before she looked angrily at him and proceeded to gasp in shock. "Y-You're a girl?!" She shouted.

"WHAT?! NO I'M NOT! I'm a guy!" Naruto yelled. "What makes you say such a thing?"

"Well, you're USING a Kekkei Genkei right now!" She yelled. "Your eyes are bleeding!" Naruto used his free hand to touch below his left eye and was appalled to feel an eerily warm liquid beginning to run down his cheeks. He looked at his fingers and indeed saw blood on his fingertips. Ameyuri ignored that pain in her arm as she narrowed her eyes at him, "Wh-What are you?"

Naruto was silent as thoughts ran throw his mind. The thoughts were questions that had no real way to answer them: 'How could he use a Kekkei Genkei if males lacked the chakra coils to use even the simplest jutsu? Where would he even get a Kekkei Genkei from? What does it mean?' In his distracted state, Ameyuri took the chance to twist free from her pin, and punch Naruto in an attempt to knock him to the ground.

Naruto, somehow blocked her attack and head-butted her hard enough to knock her out. He ran away from the area, not even bothering with the three Kunoichi he had captured that day. He needed answers but where could he go? The first place that came to mind was his home village of Konohagakure to see the kage who was like a grandmother to him, but then it hit him: How would she react to this?

Any hidden village would be out of the question in fear of what they could do if he was too forward. Though there was one woman who could help him in Hi no Kuni (Land of Fire). As he ran to his new destination, he didn't realize that what he did will make the elemental nations ripple with activity.

* * *

**A Few Days Later**

In a dark, secret room a woman was counting out a pile of money. This woman was dressed in a dark cloth dress with a deep scar running down her left eye and short black hair. A stern look on her face appeared on her face as the secret door to her office was opened. The woman allowed herself a small smile when her second favorite bounty hunter came in. "Naruto-kun," She greeted before frowning at the state of the blond. He looked like he hadn't eaten slept or eaten in days.

"Hey, Zakuro." Naruto greeted the woman with a smile.

Zakura eyed the young man. Naruto was a good bounty hunter, despite being a male, but he always went for rather low paying targets. Which is understandable as the ones that payed a relative fortune were for a large group or particular talented Kunoichi. Naruto was just a teenage boy, around 14 or 15 if memory served. She was actually relatively surprised that Naruto had the audacity to take such a dangerous and shady job, with a face like his he could be a high-class host or even an actor. "What's wrong boy?" She asked.

"Nothing." Naruto mumbled, just as his stomach growled like a crazed monster.

Zakuro rolled her eyes, "I'll get something for you to eat." She said.

"Sorry." He apologized as Zakuro left her office, before returning with a small plate of dango.

Naruto picked one up and began to eat them like mad. "So, what brings you here? It doesn't look like you have a bounty to turn in." Zakuro said.

Naruto stopped eating the dango and put the stick in his hand down, "What can you tell me about chakra?" He asked

Zakuro eyed him curiously, "Not much, chakra is essentiallyenergy within the body and spirit gained from training and experience. Females have much more chakra in their bodies than males, hence why they are able to use abilities known as jutsu."

Naruto took this information in as he ate another piece of dango, "I see, then what about Kekkei Genkei?"

Zakuro scowled. "I don't know! I just get contracts and pay the people who bring back here! Ask a Kunoichi!" She said just as the door opened to allow her favorite bounty hunter and her partner walk in. "Just in time." She said to herself.

"Hey Kakuza-chan, Hisa-chan." Naruto greeted the new figures with a light wave as he ate some dango.

Kakuza looked over at him, "Naruto." She greeted him with a wide smile underneath the black mask that she wore as she looked at the young blond that she adored...thought probably not as much as her partner.

"NARU-KUN!" Hisa squealed like a fan girl as she hugged him right into her bosom. "You look delicious!" She muttered to the confusion of Zakuro and to the jealous of Kakuza who shoved her off of him/

"KNOCK IT OFF! YOU HORNY ZEALOT!" She snapped. Kakuza was a tall woman wearing black robes with red clouds on them. Her mask and white headdress hid most of her face but Naruto saw her without them. She had tanned skin with stitches on her body and face that Naruto actually didn't really mind. Kakuza had long black hair and was very beautiful in Naruto's opinion. He also liked her eyes, pupil-less green with a red scelera. The robes hid her figure quite well, but if Naruto had to guess, then her bust-size would have to be at least a large DD to a small E. She also wore a slashed Takigakure protector.

"FUCK YOU!" Hisa shouted back. Hisa was another beauty, she wore the same black robes as Kakuza but the left side was missing showing off her solid DD chest held back with loose bandages. She had midly pale skin with short, silver hair that was slicked back along with very lovely purple eyes. She carried around a menacingly looking triple-bladed scythe with the slashed proetctor of Yukigakure around her neck. "YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS THAT NARUTO LIKE ME BETTER! YOU STITCHED UP OLD HAG!"

"OH, LIKE HE WOULD BE INTO A FREAK WITH A BLOOD FETISH!" Kakuza snapped back as she dropped the tied-up body she was carrying on her shoulder onto the floor.

Naruto stood between them, "Come on girls," He said calmly, "I don't like any one of you more then the other. I think you both are very lovely and attractive." His comments made the two blush happily.

"Oh you always make me hot and bothered!" Hisa said as she started to glomp and caress him in a ... Less then legal manner.

"HISA!" Kakuza shouted.

Hisa pouted at her, "Can't I rape him just a little?" She whined.

"You can help me with this," Zakuro said as she grabbed the front part of the body.

Hisa pouted, "No way!"

Kakuza glared at her madly, "DO IT OR ELSE I'LL PULL YOUR HEAD OFF!" She snapped.

"FINE!" She shouted back. Hisa walked to the body and grabbed the legs as the two carried the body to the backroom.

Kakuza eyed the two leave as she realized was alone with Naruto. She decided to take the initiative, "How have you been, Naruto?" She asked.

Naruto smiled, "Actually you sort of arrived at a good time, I was wondering if you could tell me a few things about chakra and Kekkei Genkei?"

Kakuza eyed him curiously, "Why do you want to know such things?" She asked. 'DAMN IT! WAY TO RUIN MY CHANCE DUMBASS!'

"It's just been something I was curious about." He said.

Kakuza was silent as she sighed, "Fine. Chakra is, to put it in simple terms, the energy that's in all life and nature. Chakra is utilized in virtually every jutsu and technique. Chakra within humans is much powerful in females than in males due to the fact that man lack what is called Chakra Coils. This is why all Kunoichi are female and why certain villages force members of ninja clans to have only female spouses and children, as required by law."

"Oh yeah...the umm...Futa jutsu." He said as he turned faintly green at the image of a woman with a huge dick dangling down.

"Well that is the unofficial name of that particular jutsu." Kakuza said, "It basically creates male sex organs for females so they can successfully impregnate other females and guarantee that the resulting child would be a girl, thus a Kunouchi advocate. However there HAVE been cases of a male being born from such a relationship."

"What happens when that happens?" Naruto asks.

Kakuza merely shrugged, "I don't know. It's a VERY rare for that to happen and each village has their own rules."

"I see..." Naruto said as he ate the last piece of dango on the plate in front of him. "What about Kekkei Genkei?"

"Kekkei Genkeis are basically genetic mutations within certain families that grant special abilities to them. Take, for example, the Uchiha clan's Sharingan from Konohagakure or the Hyuuga clan's Byakugan."

Naruto nodded in understatement, "So hypothetically speaking, if a boy was born from a clan with a Kekkei Genkei, would that child have the genes for the Kekkei Genkei even if he can't activate it himself?"

Kakuza was silent in thought until she nodded. "I suppose... The gender of the child wouldn't affect those genes associated with the Kekkei Genkei..."

Naruto nodded, "Thanks, Kakuza-chan." He said before leaving.

Kakuza eyed Naruto as he left and sighed when he closed the secret door behind him.

Naruto was completely quiet as he walked out of the public restroom where the bounty collection office was hidden. He made way for Konoha. Some of his questions were answered, but now he had to go to the Hokage for the most important questions that were really starting to eat away at him.

**END**

* * *

So that is the end of the first chapter! So you may have already notice SEVERAL key differences between the first chapter of FMN and this one but we hope you enjoy it all the same. Granted that this chapter is shorter then the other but that is really so we can show what's different about Naruto then the other. The next one will be longer I promised.

So if there is anything you want to see changed from the old story that you want to see in here then feel free to say so. We might also change Naruto's team as well so if you have any suggestions on what teammates he should have in the version then speak your mind! We hope you enjoy it and can't wait to your feedback. Also, a big thank you to Rein Hellfire for taking time out of their busy schedule and BETA read this chapter! Thanks again man!

From,

Nightmares Around Winter

and

Fox Boss


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto: The First Shinobi

Disclaimer: BLAH BLAH BLAH

Story written & developed by Nightmares Around Winter. Story developed & edited by The Fox Boss (formerly YoukoTaichou).

Author Note: The BETA reader for the reboot, Hell Reinfire, has suffered s broken arm and won't be able to BETA read these chapter till his recovery, so this chapter is less polished. Anyway, here's chapter 2 and we hope that you enjoy it!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

*Sounds*

**"Demonic/out worldly voices or thoughts"**

**_Jutsu_**

**_(Jutsu Translation)_**

(Author's Note/Translation) The ANs are that are numbered are at the bottom.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Welcome Back**

Naruto walked down the street of the market area of Konohagakure. He had changed out of his brown cloak and switch to his dark, hunter green to better blend into the forests and grasslands more common in this part of the world. His hood was drawn so few could get a look at his face but even then his presence gained the attention of the people as both male and female civilians stared at him in a suspicious manner. Naruto couldn't blame them he would give a second look to some shady guy in a cloak walking down the street to the hokage tower as well if he was in their place. Yet, if they knew who he was he probably wouldn't be welcomed with open arms from everyone...at least not from the males and the Uchiha clan.

As he walked down the street he heard someone call out to him. "Naruto-kun?" The young female voice asked from behind. Naruto just ignored the girl as he picked up the pace in his step. He could already feel the males glare at him at the mention of his name. Naruto looked to the side to see if he could see his caller out of the corner of his eye but instead came face to face with a girl with adorable large, black eyes and hair that was vaguely in a bowl cut. One of the most eye catching things about her was her chest. The girl was probably no older then he was but she was at least a small D. The tight, green jump suit with the red belt with the konoha protector on it didn't really do help to hide it...in fact it didn't help because Naruto noticed that she wasn't wearing bra underneath it. When the girl saw his face she instantly smiled widely at him and wrapped him in a tight bear hug. "NARUTO-KUN!" She squealed just at the point where Naruto could feel his rib crack from the girl's strength.

His hood came down from the girl's embrace. In that instant all the women started to swoon and gasp at the handsome visage of the blond while he started to feel his lungs get squished from the embrace. "P-P-Pl-Please let me go!" He coughed in pain.

The girl let go of him with a embarrassed look on her face as she patted him on the shoulder, "Sorry about that Naruto-kun," She apologized, "It's just that it's been so long since I've seen you!"

Naruto coughed as air rushed into his lungs, 'So this is what it feels like when I put someone in a chokehold.' He thought, "It's okay. it

s okay." He assured her. He started feeling bad that he could not recognize the girl even though she knew him very well. He stared at her for a few seconds till those, big black, doe-eyes spurred a memory in his head. "Lei-chan?" He asked.

The girl smile got wider, "YOU REMEMBER ME!" She called out loudly as she got him into another rib-hurting bear hug.

"YOU'RE HURTING M-ME LEI!" He snapped as loudly as his deprived lungs could.

Lei let him go with embarrassment and regret, "Sorry Naruto-kun!" She shouted.

"It's okay, really. Just watch that strength of yours. You're a kounichi now, it's not like when we were kids." He said, "In fact, I think you may have gotten more cute compared to the last time I saw you." He said.

Lei blushed at Naruto's words as she chuckled lightly as she scratched the back of her head, "Well I'm glad to hear that for you." She said as she blushed even more, "Though, there is one thing I had to tell you though. So that I can fulfill a promise that I made to Gaia-sensei." Naruto didn't say anything as he tilted his head. In a instant Lei's eyes turned into fireballs, "FOR AS LONG AS I KNOWN YOU I'VE BEEN DEEPLY IN LOVE WITH YOU!" She shouted with sheer determination.

Naruto was taken back by her claim, not that he wasn't used to girls confession love to him but Lei's manner in doing it was something he wasn't used. Lei took his hand and placed it on her breasts. 'Wow!...Are ALL Kounichi this endowed?!' He thought pervertedly as he was trying his best to not squeeze the immense mound.

"CAN YOU FEEL MY YOUTHFUL HEART?!" She shouted loudly once more, "IT BURNS WITH YOUTHFUL PASSION AND LOVE FOR NOBODY BUT YOU UZUMAKI NARUTO! BECOME MY BOYFRIEND AND I WILL PROTECT YOU WITH MY LIFE!" She claimed with the fireballs in her eyes never fading out.

Naruto smiled at her as he thought about her offer. Lei was attractive, loyal even back when they were kids and had an hourglass figure despite being so young. Yet her passion and loud nature might be a bit too much and he was really looking for a long term relationship so soon. He removed his hand and placed it on her cheek which caused the green-suited girl to blush madly at his touch, "I thank you for you're offer, but I need to think it through. How about we go get some ramen and talk about some lost times?" He offered.

Lei's eyes turned into fireballs again, "YES!" She said as she fist pumped the air lightly, Naruto may have gently turned her down for the moment but to even have lunch with him was enough to make her excited.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

"So that is why we should heavily and throughly search new comers entering our village gates." A man said dressed in a simple, blue haori as he sat down. The other male civilian representatives nodded their approval just as the Hokage sighed heavily as she inhaled the soothing tobacco of her pipe.

Hiruko Sarutobi, a elderly woman once known as the Goddess of Kounichi, had heavy settled wrinkles in her dark skin along with some age marks. She wore the traditional white and red robes and hat of the office as stared at the civilian representatives. Being Hokage had many duties from doing paperwork, securing missions for the kounichi and help stabilize the village economy. However, one of the most tedious and bothersome jobs to do is help the relations between the kounichi council, who were also in attedance, and the civilian representatives stay at a 'passable' level.

The best way to describe the relationship between the two bodies was like comparing the relationship a dyke had with a wave. The civilian representatives would barrage the kounichi clans with demands for new laws or other legislations while the clans would often turn it down, often with decisive negativity. As the names suggested, the kounichi where in control of all things related to the ninja forces such as which civilian woman had potential to become kounichi or what should be taught at the kounichi academy or even what clan should be in charge of which department within the force and of course law enforcement. The civilians were in control of the more domestic issues such as trade, marketing and other civil subjects.

Yet despite that the laws were mostly created log ago when the village was first establish and were carried out by the Konoha ANBU, the civilians could make laws as long as one clan head argues to it in public negotiations. It was a new law established by the Fourth Hokage, a woman named Minako Namikaze or better known as the Yellow Flash created in attempt to soothe the gender clashes that has been plaguing the village recently before her apparent death during the Kyuubi's invasion.

Hiruko wondered to herself if Minako would create such a law if she knew the effect it had on her child. "I don't understand." Hiruko stated simply, earning her confused stares of the males. "Are you wanting this law because you are concern for the village's safety...or because you're scared of Uzumaki Naruto returning?"

At the mention of the blond's name, the males stiffen with fear or turn red in the face with hate. One male rose, "Hokage-sama!" He said, "I-It stills disturbs the people that you gave that...THING a human name."

Hiruko unleashed killing intent that reminded the males why she was called a Goddess of Kounichi. The man sat down as Hiruko glared intensely at him, "I didn't give him any name!" She said slowly and softly that seemed to bode the very nature of death. "I call him by the name his parents gave him. If you can't understand that then leave my sight." She said.

"Naruto is a murderer! He's crimes against the village and Uchiha clan is unfor-."

"Last I checked," Mikoto Uchiha, the current head of the Uchiha clan, rose from her seat. "I have made a public declaration to the village that we have forgiven Naruto for the death of the Jonin Yami Uchiha under the claim that he acted in self-defense. His actions therefor, have no sway over us."

"Y-You couldn't have possibly mean that!" A different male said wearing a brown, formal yukata. "It was your late spouse and REAL clan head, Fukuko, who claimed that Naruto's acted out of madness and attacked Yami out of blood lust." He stated.

Mikoto glared at him with dark, annoyance in her onyx eyes. Mikoto was best described as a traditional beauty. She had long, blackish blue hair that went just above her waist and a fair complexation. Her fair skin made the dark onyx in her eyes, a characteristic as Uchiha as their dark hair and general pride, stand out much more bold. She wore simple clothing that didn't hide the curved of her ample chest and developed waist. "My former partner also didn't plan on having our eldest daughter brutally murder our entire clan, sparing no one but myself and my youngest daughter, Sasuki. I think, in comparison to that, I can forgive ONE man for killing my own in the sake of self-defense." She said as she sat down.

The brown-dressed man sat down with a sneer as another man wearing a canary yellow haori with black bandages tied around his torso. "WHY ARE YOU ALL PROTECTING THAT FREAKY BASTARD?!" He shouted, ignoring the collective dark energy from the clan heads as he carried on, "HE'S A MONSTER! HE ISN'T NATURAL! ARE YOU ALL BLIND?! HE'S NOT HUMAN! HE'S THE FUCKING KYUUBI FOR KAMI'S SAKE!" In what seemed like an instant. A ANBU wearing a white mask resembling a horse appeared seemingly out of thin air. Before the man had a chance to react, the ANBU placed several chakra infused strikes on his person before fading away again. The man coughed out blood and a single tear went down his face in pain before he hite the ground dead. The ANBU appeared beside a regal looking woman with long pure black hair with mild peachy skin tone. She wore a formal yukata that was partially opened down the center, showing slight cleavage. She had pure white, almost lilac color, eyes. She was the clan head of the Hyuuga clan. "If my memory serves me well, Hokage-sama," She said in a almost uncaring tone, "isn't mention the name of the creature that nearly destroyed our homes and slaughtered our people in connection to a certain person punishable by death?"

Hiruko nodded, "Yes, Asahi-san. That's still a law. Now then, this meeting is adjourned." She announced as the clan heads rose. The males were getting ready to argue but the corpse of one of their fellow representative and the glare of the ANBU from the black eyes of the mask made them change their mind quickly.

* * *

**At That Time**

"Well I would have to say the hardest and terrifying job I ever had to do was to hunt down this salt water crocodile over in Kawa no Kuni (Land of Rivers.) Naruto said as he slurped down some noodles from the beef reman. He made a face as if he was in heaven, "Hmmmm man I miss this delicacy!" He said out loud as her downed his third bowl.

Ayame, the lovely waitress of the small reman bar owned by her father and herself, smiled widely as she leaned on her arm as she got closer to the handsome blond. Ayame was a girl with brown hair underneath a bandana with with large friendly eyes. Ayame was one of Naruto's closer friends as he always ate at their place and always complimented her cooking, even when it wasn't her best. Ayame was first stunned when she saw Naruto all grown up.

He was such a innocent, angel-looking boy as a kid, which made it shocking when he had to leave at age eleven. Now, however, he had a face that looked like it was craved by some sort of goddess. She literally felt her heart stopped for a solid second when he walked up to the bar and called her by name. Though, judging how the girl in the green suit was accompanying him she knew she had some major competition for him. "What can you tell us Naruto-kun?" She asked.

"YEAH! TELL US HOW YOU YOTHFUL DEFEATED THE BEAST!" Lei shouted.

Naruto noticed the captivated look on his small audience's faces as he slurped more noodles down. "Well," He started, "The first thing I had to do was try to find the animal's nest. So me and two fisherman from a small village took a small row boat to find it." He said as he swallowed his mouthful, "For a couple hours we didn't see anything signs until the damn thing flipped our boat over just by slamming into it!"

"No way!" Ayame claimed.

"How big was it?!" Lei asked.

"You probably won't belive me." He said, "But It was at least 40ft!"

"You're lying!" Ayame said.

"I'm serious!" Naruto said, "I was face to face with the thing! When I got knocked into the water, it was staring right at me!"

"What did you do?!" Lei asked as she got interested in the story. For the past several minutes they just listened as Naruto described his time away from Konoha, namely about his work as a bounty hunter, with some details removed of course, and some of the mankillers he hunted down.

"Well...I swam for the shore where the fisherman were." Naruto said, "It barely got me too, instead it just managed to grip the cloak I was wearing at the time and ripped it off me." Naruto took some more noodles into his hungry maw, "So since I learned where it's nest was, I waited till it come on to shore and shot it with my bow."

"So that was it?" Ayame asked.

"Nope!" Naruto said loudly, "It just bounced off it's leathery hide and try to bite by foot of in the tree I was hiding in! I was barely able to get away from it again. The same time two days later I tried using some armor piercing ones I made and while it DID cut through the hide it just pissed it off some more and this time snapped the tree in half with its jaws."

"WOW!...So how did you kill it?" Ayame said.

Naruto chuckled lightly, "I didn't the most brilliant yet most moronic thing ever." The two girls stared at him, waiting for his explanation as he reached into his belt and retrieved a odd-looking object. The two girls looked at the device with both confusion and yet intriguing. It had a curved, wooden handle attached to a metal cylinder. It had a strange opening with a primed trigger at the top with a metallic switch at the bottom where the metal cylinder and wooden handle met.

"What is it?" Lei asked as she stared at it. She was concern about touching it as it had a strange sense of forbidden danger to it.

"I call it Hanabiko." He said as he picked it up. "You pour in some powder, the kind you will find in some bombs used by the kounichis, into this part," He said as he pointed to the opening, "and this," He said as he retrieved a small, lead sphere. "goes into the barrel. When the you pull this switch, it brings down this trigger down, ignating the powder and firing the ball enough force to penetrate bone." He said.

"DAMN!" Ayame said as she took in what Naruto explained.

Naruto smiled proudly to himself, "Yes but it's very inaccurate, heavy, has a large chance to misfire and it takes a long time to put everything in order before you can fire it once." He said.

"So how did you use it to kill the crocodile?" Lei asked.

Naruto started to chuckle, "I sort of used myself as bait," He said as the two girls stared at him as if he just said he burnt down an orphanage and sacrificed a heard of kittens ad puppies to some sort of dark god. Incdenetly, a certain zealot started to sneeze lightly...just thought you should know. Naruto noticed the looks, "I know, I know it was stupid but I had no choice. I had to wait the the crocodile was getting ready to take me down so I can shove the Hanabiko in it's mouth and shoot it so it was a sure kill. I'm just lucky I made it."

Lei slurped her noodles down, "Wow, that was pretty brave of you Naruto!" She said as she placed her hand on his shoulder, "YOU'RE FLAMES OF YOUTH ARE BEEN BURNING BRIGHT IN YOUR ADVENTURES!" she shouted.

Naruto smiled at Lei's words as he finished his bowl. "I thank you for the food Ayame," He said as he reached into his pocket.

Ayame stopped him. "Oh no, it's on the house." She said.

Naruto stopped and stared at her with wide eyes, "Really?" He asked.

She nodded, "You only had three bowls. I'll be sure to tell dad when he comes back tomorow that you came by. He'll be happy to hear that you're back."

Naruto nodded as he waved at her, "Thanks Ayame!" He said as he left for the tower.

* * *

**Later.**

Hiruko sighed in annoyance as she stumped the 'denied' stamp on a paper. Since the meeting she has been doing paper work for the most part and puffing away at her pipe. She was thanking whatever diety granted her the distraction of someone knocking on her door. "It's opened!" She called as she looked up from her paperwork.

The door opened to reveal her sectary with a blushing face. "Hokage-sama. ummm sorry to bother you but you have a visitor." She said.

Hiruko raised an eyebrow at the statement. She already meet with the clan heads and the civilian reps, so she was interested on who wanted to see her. "Let her in." She said.

"Him, ma'am" The sectary commented as a familiar looking blond walked in.

Hiruko gasped at the blond who smiled warmly at her with his arms outstretched, "Obaa-san!" He said happily as he got her in a tight hug.

"Naruto-kun!" She greeted as she returned his and smile just as much. The hug broke with the elder woman placing her hands on his face, "My, my. How handsome you became my boy." She said kindly making Naruto smile widely. "Sit down, sit down!" She aid happily that her pesudo-grandson had finally returned. As the two took their seats, "So tell me everything that you did on your travels! How is your flute-playing or singing going?" She asked.

Naruto started to chuckle uneasily, "Well...um...okay. I mean, I got by on that alone for awhile but I sort of taken more...'risky' work."

Hiruko started to cough as some of her smoke went down the wrong pipe, Hiruko stared at Naruto in concern. "Naruto-kun," She said concernedly, "Y-You didn't become a prostitute did you?"

Naruto blushed faintly, "NO OBAA-SAN!" He snapped, "Geez...maybe you should stopped reading those orange books that you hide in your desk." He stated.

Hiruko blushed faintly as well when the subject of her secret favorite book was brought up, "My apologizes, just the way you said 'Risky' made me concerned. I noticed the bow, it seems to be rather high-grade for a weapon that no kounichi uses. Are you by any chance a mercenary now?" She asked.

"Kinda," Naruto admitted, "More like big-game hunter and bounty hunter." He said, "Though honestly I prefer hunting animals over people, wolves don't usually shoot lightning or fireballs at you." He said.

Hiruko picked up on the less the subtle note in his words, "Naruto...are you in some sort of trouble?" She said.

Naruto nodded, a grim, serious look on his face. "Yes...I...I'm being targeted by the Mizukage. She already sent a member of the Seven Swordswoman after me and I'm concerned that she may send more after me. I don't know why but I was hoping that you might be able to hide me or grant me some sort of protection against her."

Hiruko nodded slowly, "I can try, but you have to know that while Kiri is in a civil war they are still a force to deal with and if they REALLY want you then I can't promise if I can ensure you're safety. Since you are, by nature, a citizen then I can't fully promise that you can stay safe if the Mizukage invokes the 'Hot Trail' Pact."

Naruto gave her a confused look, "Hot Trail Pact?" He asked.

"It's a agreement created during the Five Kage Summit after the Second Kounichi World War. It basically states that while one village is on the trail of hunting down a civilian criminal that has taken refuge in another hidden village, then the hidden village where the criminal is hiding must arrest the criminal and hand them over to the other village. In other words, if Kiri knows you're here and they invoke the Hot Trail Pact then I would have no choice but to turn you over to the Mizukage's custody."

Naruto was shocked by this development, "Is...Is there anything you can do?!" He asked,

Hiruko got a determined look on her face. "I will do anything I can to help you, my boy. You may not realize this, but the Kounichi and other women keep you in high regard. Hell, when you left I had to use all my power and authority to prevent them from rioting. So you can be sure that these kounichi will happily die for you're safety." Naruto frowned, if these women were willing to die for him to ensure his safety then it would be pointless. As much as he dosen't want jail he didn't want an unneasscary war on his conscience. Hiruko noted the depressed look on his face. She sighed as she looked out the window. "So...how did you get away from this Swordswoman?" She asked.

Naruto felt a lump in his windpipe as he was getting ready to answer her. "I...I somehow activated a Kekkai Genkai." He said so softly that it made a mouse seem loudly. Yet it was still picked up my Hiruko as she turned towards him with bewilderment in her face.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" She asked as she was nearly a foot away from Naruto's face.

"I activated a Kekkai Genkai!" He said at the sudden appearance of the elder right in his face.

"Show me!" Hiruko said as she took the seat next to him.

"O-Obaa-san?" He asked.

"Show me this Kekkai Genkai!" She ordered a bit more forcefully. Naruto was silent as he focused his eyes. He didn't know how exactly it activated the first time, but knew he some how did it again when his sight zeroed in on a fly that was on the window as if he was looking at it with a telescope. Hiruko gasped as Naruto's blue eyes were divided by a single ring. The upper half was his normal blue while the inner part was a shade of violent. "Kami!" She said as Naruto's eyes changed back.

Hiruko got up and started to pace as this new information opened up a whole new door of possibilities. It was then a light bulb went off in her head. "Naruto-kun, I think I know the perfect ways for you to stay safe from Kiri's targeting. though there is one problem." She said.

"Well...what is it?" He asked as he was anxious to hear what she had to offer. He watched as the old woman went and sat at her desk.

"You have three ways that we can overcome this problem, sadly both options will mean that you can no longer explore the world outside of Konoha freely. You will have to take up a rather permanent residence here. I understand if you wish you to leave but in order for this to work then you MUST stay in Konoha."

Naruto was silent as he took this whole in. In the four years that he traveled across the nations he learned skills that made him a success more ways then one, he made relationships he would never forgot and saw and did things that most males (hell, civilians in general) will probably never do on their own. Naruto sighed and nodded, "Okay...I'll hear out your options." He said.

Hiruko nodded forlornly, "I'm sorry that I forced this onto you but there are two ways where I can not only ensure you're protection but the defuse the chance of all-out war. I thank you for listening." Naruto nodded as he waited to hear his choices. "The first thing that I have to do before going forth with either of these options is have you put into kounichi training."

"Wait a minute...you're making me a kounichi?" He asked.

Hiruko nodded, "Yes, since you have shown the ability to activate a Kekkei Genkei, then that surely means that you have the power to use ninjutsu and other chakra-based abilities." She stated, "After kounichi training, however. You have two options," Naruto leaned in as he patently waited. "You're first option is probably the easiest, after the training you will have to marry a clan head."

"Woah!" Naruto said as he stopped her, "Marry?! I'm a bit young don't you think? Plus, as a male wouldn't it be illegal if a clan head married me. Because most hidden villages I've been too, the clan heads were required by law to marry another woman. Hence why you use THAT jutsu to reproduce."

Hiruko nodded in understanding, "Yes, but as a 'kounichi' you will have proven that you have the ability of every kounichi could have so therefor should produce offspring that is more likely to be chakra-capable. So therefore elegable for marriage by any of the clan head. Some of the single clan heads are Asahi of the Hyuuga, Inoko of the Yamanka, Mikoto of the Uchiha, Tsume of the Inuzuka and Shibiru of the Aburame."

"Wait, Uchiha? I thought the clan head was already married and was named Fukuko?" He asked.

Hiruko gave him a shocked look, "You...you didn't hear?" She noticed the odd look in Naruto's face. "Izumi...the Weasel ANBU that was you're bodyguard when you were young but was gone on a mission when Yami attacked you? She...she killed everyone in the Uchiha clan but for her maternal mother Mikoto and her younger sister, Sasuki."

"Wait, WHAT?!" Naruto shouted in sheer shock. Izumi was the closest thing to an older sister he had. She was always there for him and the one time she wasn't was when he had to be banished from the village. She was always so clam, patient and caring. Which was probably what made her Naruto's first crush.

Hiruko nodded, "I...I'm sorry. I thought you know, the story of the massacre has been spread across the nations."

"I...I never really listened to rumors. I was usually so busy and I never stayed in one place." He said as he took in this new information.

Hiruko was sadden to see the the look on Naruto's face, "I'm sorry that you had to hear about it this way, but I need you to make sure that you understand the situation you are in."

Naruto nodded as he collected his thoughts. "Go ahead, I'm all ears."

Hiruko nodded, "The second option is that you become a genin and scale up the ranks to jonin. This way you wouldn't have to worry about the Hot Trail Pact and you will become the sole heir to the Uzumaki-Namikaze clans."

"Namikaze?..." Naruto said as his eyes went wide in shock, "AS NAMIKAZE MINAKO!"

Hiruko nodded, "Yes, Namikaze Minako was what we call you're 'paternal' mother. She was the one who fathered you while your birth mother or 'maternal' mother was Uzumaki Kushina. Who, if memory serves me well, was were you got that Kekkei Genkei from."

"Umm..so I don't have a father?" He asked, "Or...at least a male father?"

Hiruko nodded, "Yes, normally I would have told you this before hand but the civilians are against me granting sharing vital information with selected males as oppose to them as a whole. If I allowed you the right to access the inheritance before then there would be a full on riot on our hands and violent behavior directed at you, but now that you are a kounichi you are more then in your right to obtain your inheritance. as oppose to being married to a clan head, as you would be the first option. If you were married then the Uzumaki-Namikaze Inheritance will go the the first born child who shows the ability to use you're families Kekkei Genkei."

Naruto nodded, "Then what is my last option?" He asked.

Hiruko frown instantly, "The last option is something I highly and strongly advise that you not take. You will be made into a breeding stock where you will remain as an unknown 'ghost in the records.' Everything that proves you are you will be burnt till no evidence that you even existed remains. You will be forced to breed with several unknown woman and will never see you're children nor would you ever be able to leave the confounds of a undisclosed location."

Naruto was silent, "Umm...that's a bit BRASH don't you think? I mean, do you even have to ask about that one?!" He snapped.

Hiruko nodded, "Yes, but I am required to at least GIVE the option to Kounichi hopefuls. It was more of a civilian trend that go started during the First Kounichi World War." She explained. "So...have you decided?"

Naruto was silent was he thought about it. The first option was tempting, he seen those woman avaliable for marriage and he wouldn't be lying that any man would KILL to be married to any one of them. Yet he felt that he couldn't force such a bond like marriage onto any of them out of the blue. Even if they cared for him the way his Obaa-chan told him they did. Plus, all those woman already had at least ONE child that was the around the same age as him. It would be awkward of he had to force a girl to call him 'Papa' or 'Dad'...unless...they were into that sort of thing.

Naruto shook his head of the perverted idea as he started to think about the second option. He would be lying if the idea of joining the ninja ranks wasn't attractive. Hell, most boys during their childhood wanted to know what it was like to have even half the abilities of Kounichis and serve and protect the village and be looked up, usually anyway, as a role , the inheritance was probably the closet thing he could to get to know the parents he never got the chance to meet. Hell, the parents he just learned were some of the biggest names in all of Hi no Kuni's history! What also made the idea even more tempting was that being a the first male ninja (HEY LOOK! IT'S THE TITLE! AIN'T ME SO SMRT! :P) would make him even more pouplar with the ladies and as one man he befriended at a small club in Kumgakure 'There is no such thing as too much love.'

Naruto smiled as he stood up, "I'll take the second option." He said with his smile got bigger and shit-eating, "Though you can drop the title of Kounichi...how about a 'Shinobi?' It sounds good right?" He said.

Hiruko smiled back, "Shin-obi?" She said as she sounded out the word. It was an ancient word that some believed once referred to a band of stealthy, samurai-like warriors that existed before the discovery and usage of chakra and jutsu. It seemed strangely fitting for the blond young man in front of her. "Very well," She said as she rose, "Welcome to the Konoha forces, Shinobi Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto grinned, "Namikaze-Uzumaki...I think I can get used to that. So when do I start my training?" He asked.

"I'll go get you're sensei ready. You, however, will get adjusted to living in you're parent's compound. The genin teams will be announced in roughly two months, so you have to be at least ready by then. I will warn you though, it will be VERY difficult as most genins today often train their whole lives in what you have to do in mere months."

"Trust me Obaa-chan," He said as he made a confident smirk on his face and crossed his arms. "I'm very adaptable and flexible. I can do what needs to be done in order to pass on time."

"Good." Hiruko said as she tossed him a key. He caught it with ease, "Here's the key to the front gate. Enjoy you're new home." She said.

**END**

* * *

Soooo...was that better the the second chapter? I think it was longer then the second chapter so that's a plus right? Anyway, before I get GRILLED about this in the reviews or PMs. Yes, I gave Naruto a gun. A gun, that I WILL remind you, is shitty when it comes to accuracy (even with Naruto's Kekkei Genkei), reliability, weight, reload speed (even with training it will at least take a minute to reload properly), and kickback (trust me, if you fired a gun like that with no training, you're wrist is SO going to feel it). In fact, the only good thing about it is that it has a lot of power behind it. So Naruto will only use it when he HAS to and it will not always work right.

Anyway, we hope you enjoyed the chapter.

From,

Nightmares Around Winter

and

Fox Boss.

P.S. This is for you, the flamers, the haters, the unsung losers of the Internet, thanks for the memories.

Now there was a time

When you loved me so

I could have been wrong

Now you needed to know

See, I've been a bad, bad, bad, bad man

And I'm in deep... Yeah

I found a brand new love for this man

And can't wait till you see

I can't wait

So how you like me now

How you like me now

How you like me now

How you like me now

How you like me now

How you like me now

How you like me now

How you like me now

Remember the time

When I eat you up

Yeah I wasn't lyin'

that you can't give up

If I was to cheat

oh, would you see right through me

If I sing a sad, sad, sad, sad song

would you give it to me?

Would ya?

How you like me now

How you like me now

How you like me now

How you like me now

How you like me now

How you like me now

How you like me now

How you like me now

Does that make you love me baby

Does that make you want me baby

Does that make you love me baby

Does that make you want me baby

How you like me now

How you like me now

How you like me now

How you like me now

The Heavy - How You Like Me Now?


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto: The First Shinobi

Disclaimer: BLAH BLAH BLAH

Story written & developed by Nightmares Around Winter. Story developed & edited by The Fox Boss (formerly YoukoTaichou). BETA read by Leaf Ranger.

Author Note: CHAPTER 3!...BITCH!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

*Sounds*

"Demonic/out worldly voices or thoughts"

Jutsu

(Jutsu Translation)

(Author's Note/Translation) The ANs are that are numbered are at the bottom.

**Chapter 3: Training Day**

"No offense Hokage-sama, but WHY IN THE HELL DID YOU SEND THE ANBU FOR US THIS LATE?!" Snapped Tsume Inuzuka, the clan head of the Inuzuka family. Tsume had a wild, feral and raw charm. She had wild, spiky brown hair that was probably even messier since she, along the rest of the attending clan heads, had just been woken up from sleep. She had animal like eyes with the red fang markings on her face that most, if not all, Inuzuka had. She wore a rather tight and simple grey shirt with a pair of black panties.

"I agree, calling us for a meeting at this late is rather unorthodox," said Asahi. She looked annoyed as she tried to cover some of her more intimate places through the see-though, white silk night gown she had to wear.

"I apologize for the inconvenience, but something important happened just after the meeting with the civilian representatives that required your attendance. Sadly, several of them forced themselves into my office and tried to start a scene. It took three ANBU to make them leave without further violence and then some important papers required my immediate attention." Hiruko said as she smoked her pipe.

"So what is it then?" Asked Inoko, the head of the Yamanaka. Inoko had platinum blond hair that went down to her waist. She normally kept it in a high ponytail but it was undone making it look like a curtain of pale gold. She had a healthy tan and pupil-less sky blue eyes. She was dressed in simple purple pajamas that didn't help hide her endowed, matured curves.

Hiruko sighed as she got ready to tell them the news of Naruto's return. She was reluctant to announce the news to them because the clan head's feelings for the boy were described with the words 'obsessive' and 'overtly affectionate'. In fact, when Naruto first left it took most of Hiruko's abilities to prevent not just the civilian females from rioting but to prevent the other clans from pouncing on the Uchiha, who was one of the most powerful clans at that time, and starting a civil war more devastating than the current civil war in Kirigakure. She sighed as she got ready to make the announcement till a certain sleeping figure caught her attention.

The other clan heads looked over at the sleeping, clan head of the Nara clan. Inoko got annoyed as she nudged her former teammate and close friend. "HEY! Shikiko-chan! Wake up!" She said as she nudged the brunette. Shikiko groaned and slapped the blonde's hand away. Inoko glared at her as she closed her nose.

After a few seconds Shikiko gasped awake and glared at the blond. "What the hell, Inoko!" She yelled till she saw the glares of the other clan heads and the kage. Shikiko got faintly red with embarrassment. "Sorry,Hokage-sama," she apologized. Shikiko had her brown, spiky hair tied up in an upward ponytail similar to that of a pineapple. She had dark eyes and a healthy cream colored skin. She had thin scars across her face, signs of her kunoichi duties. She had on a small, grey top with long sweatpants.

Hiruko rolled her eyes at the Nara head's words. "Look, the reason why I called this meeting because Naruto's back and-."

"HE'S BACK!" Shouted Tsume as she and several of the clan head's signs of exhaustion and sleepiness instantly vanished.

"HOW IS HE? IS HE WELL?!" Asahi asked, uncharacteristically energetic.

"HOW HANDSOME IS HE NOW!?" Inoko shouted as she wiped some light drool off her face.

"HOW LONG IS HE GOING TO STAY?!" Shikiko joined in.

Hiruko sighed in annoyance. 'Maybe telling them about Naruto's choice is a bad idea,' she thought. 'No...they will just freak out if they find out on their own.' She raised her hand to get the clan heads to calm them down. "ENOUGH!" She snapped. The four sat back down with a lightly irritated look on their faces as they waited for more information about the blond. "Naruto's fine, but what I will tell you may shock you," she said. The clan heads glanced between them as they were drawn in by their kage's next words. "Naruto...has displayed the ability to activate the Takagen (Hawk Eye)."

"WHAT?!" The clan heads shouted, even the more calm and level-headed ones such as the heads of the Aburame and Akimichi.

"H-How is that even possible?" The Akimichi clan head, a rather heavily built woman with bright, wine red hair. She had light purple marks on her face and wore a traditional yukata for sleep.

"The Kyuubi is the most likely reason. It could be that it's somehow strengthening his chakra coils and increasing his overall chakra." The Aburame head said. The Aburame head wore dark-tinted glasses hiding her eyes and lightly spiky black hair. She wore a sports bra with a thong as her night clothing.

"Naruto-kun is the first MALE Jinchuuriki that we know of. It IS possible that instead of the lack of chakra being a secure disadvantage it is really just a hindrance to the fox," Shikaku said.

"How did Naruto discover this, Hokage-sama?" Asahi asked.

"Umm...well Naruto said that he was attacked by kunoichi." Hiruko instantly felt the cold hard glares of killing intent coming from all the clan heads.

"Who attacked him?!" Mikoto shouted as she stood up.

"YEAH! WHO AND WHERE IS THIS BITCH!?" Tsume growled.

Asahi soon joined the two. "Such a crime shall NOT BE FORGIVEN!" She said with fury.

"Agreed," the Aburame head stated with eerie calm as the faint buzz of carnivorous insects could be heard.

"WOULD YOU JUST CUT IT OUT AND LET ME FINISH!" Hiruko snapped. The clan heads jumped and cringed at the fiery outburst as they took their seats. "I don't know who attacked him, Naruto said it was one of the Seven Swordswoman of the Mist but I haven't asked any names. But it's obvious that the Mizukage wanted to get to him but for what reason is beyond me."

"Did...Did Naruto meet her in person?" Tsume asked with a dark glint in her eyes. That was soon copied amongst the majority of the clan heads.

Hiruko shrugged. "He didn't say, though he did say that he took on big game and bounty hunting for money. So it is possible that he did meet her to trade in something for a reward."

The clan heads were taken aback by the statement. "Sweet, innocent Naruto-kun is a bounty hunter?" Inoko asked.

Hiruko nodded.

"As in, Naruto the blue-eyed sweetheart that wouldn't hurt a fly under normal circumstances?" Shibiru, the Aburame head, asked.

Hiruko nodded again.

"Naruto the blue-eyed, golden-haired little angel with a heavenly singing voice and musical talent grew up to be a bounty hunter and big game hunter?" Tsume asked.

"If you think that's bad, he's also going to be a kunoichi." Hiruko said offhandedly causing the clan heads jaw's to drop so hard that it was a miracle that their jaws didn't just come clean off. Even Shibiru's jaw was wide enough to catch files.

"Y-Y-You can't be serious Hokage-sama!?" Tsume stated.

"A young, charming man like Naruto has no place on a battlefield! He should be a servant or a house husband." Asahi stated as she had a heavy blush on her face as some indecent ideas came to her head.

"Yeah! Chakra or not, Naruto shouldn't be forced into the service!" Mikoto said.

Hiruko raised her hand and the clan head soon stopped dead in their claims. "I understand why most of you are angry but you must understand that as a civilian, we would be forced to hand Naruto over to the Mizukage under the Hot Trail Pact."

"So what!?" Tsume shouted. "If it means protecting Naruto-kun then each of us will gladly die to do just that!"

"You might be willing to trade your life for him," Hiruko said as she stared at the Inuzuka head. "All of you would." She said as she eyed the rest of them. All of them nodded in confirmation. "But, would Naruto let you?" She asked. The clan heads looked between them as they thought about the elder woman's words. "I saw it in his eyes when I told him the same thing you said, Tsume. We all will gladly die for him just like his parents did to save him, even though he was just a male baby. Naruto is the kind of person who wouldn't want others to fight for him. He's willing and able to fight his own battles now. He chose to become a kunoichi on his own terms, though he prefers to call himself a 'Shinobi'."

Tsume sighed as he sat down. "So...what choices did you give him?"

Hiruko started to laugh lightly. "Well the first option I gave him was that he could marry one of you single ladies after training but he turned that down!"

"Why not!?" Tsume shouted with a heavy blush. "I get why he wouldn't want to be with Asahi, all serious and grim," Asahi glared at her with malicious intent, "Inoko is too focused on her stupid flowers to give him any attention," the Yamanaka gave her the finger, "Mikoto would just remind him of how badly the Uchiha treated him," Mikoto stood up to pounce on her but was stopped by Shikiko, "and Shiberu is too cold and uncaring." Shiberu just glared out her from beyond her glasses.

"Tsume, that was bit harsh." The Akamichi clan head said.

"Yeah," Shikiko said as she yawned. "Besides, I don't think you would be any better for him. The poor young man's cock would probably fall off from overuse and he'd smell like wet dog for the rest of his days."

The clan heads started to laugh at the Inuzuka's expense as she blushed more before she grew a cocky grin. "Is that jealousy I hear? Sad that YOOOOU can't go after him? Hmmm?"

It was the Nara's turn to blush as she looked away. Chōko, the Akamichi head, just smiled kindly. "Personally, I'm more then content with my own wife, but my daughter, Chō, is single. She may not be as plump as me or her mother but she's got it where counts!" She said.

Shikiko instantly got out of funk. "Yeah! My daughter Shika is single too and developed into a fine young woman as well!" Shikiko added.

"My Ino is a very lovely girl as well AND she has spunk. So I think she'll be the BEST suitor for Naruto." Inoko bragged.

Tsume just smirked. "What's wrong ladies? Scared you can't go toe to toe with me so you're hoping your pups can?"

The others glared at the Inuzuka just as the kage stood. "ENOUGH!" She said. The clan heads snapped back into order as they listened to the Kage. She sighed in annoyance, as she hadn't had any sleep yet and the clan heads were starting to act like a bunch of Academy girls. "I'm tired so I'll make this short: Naruto choose to climb through the ranks and will be put through intensive training for the next month so he can graduate and be sorted into a team with the current students so it will be balanced out probably."

"Well do we have any idea on what his abilities and skills are?" Mikoto asked.

"Aside from the Takagen, I've seen that he carries a bow with him. So he will most likely be more inclined to long-range and support." Hiruko started. "We won't know much till he actually starts training. Does anyone happen to know what the Takagen DOES exactly aside from granting the user the ability to see across long distances?"

The other kages looked at each looking for an answer till Asahi rose. "Aside from telescopic vision, I heard that it also allows one to see through walls like the Byakugan but that could be just a rumor." She said as she sat down.

Shikiko rose in turn. "I'm sure that there is something about the Takagen in the village library in the secured records or the Namikaze/Uzumaki clan compound. Though I did hear one rumor that aside from vision related abilities, users also have three nature releases opposed to just one or two."

"Any particular natures?" Hiruko asked.

Shikiko merely shrugged. "I heard it varies from person to person, but what is concerning to me the most is this," she said as the other clan heads got drawn in. "What if, and I know that this is borderline impossible, but what if he has the Namikaze Kekkei Genkei as well?"

The other clan heads and the kage herself rolled their eyes. "The Namikaze never HAD a family Kekkei Genkei. It was just a rumor that was made when Minako's family first came to the village and started using advanced chakra natures that haven't seen before." Asahi said offhandedly. "The Namikaze family's strength was their special bombs and seals along with the Uzumaki clan created seals and chakra chains."

The other heads nodded in agreement. "I know," Shikiko started, "but we also thought that Orika was sane, a Bijuu will never attack the village and there NEVER be a male kunoichi." She said simply.

The clan heads nodded in agreement that they have been wrong before as the Nara head sat down. Hiruko stood up. "We'll test to see if Naruto has an extra Kekkei Genkei or not when he trains with Kazumi. Though I just hope you understand our doubt, Shikiko-san." The Nara head nodded in reply. "Anyway, onto the...relationship of Naruto." Instantly all the clan head's interest was renewed. "You can all get close to him but please put any romantic or sexual feelings you have for him aside till at least AFTER the Chuunin Exams."

"Why for so long?" Shiberu asked making everyone glare at her.

"Well, as you all know, that since Naruto is the LAST of two clans he will be a prime candidate for the Clan Restoration Act, but by law I can enact it without his permission and that will be required for him to at least be aChuunin." She said.

"What if he disagrees to the join it?" Tsume asked.

"Well the CRA basically states that the last descendant of a clan can have more than one spouse regardless of gender in order to repopulate clan numbers." Mikoto explained, "If the person in question fails to find at least one person to help repopulate the clan within the span of 12 years then the person will be forced to become a breeding stock. If he were to decline the offer to join then there wouldn't be any real problems aside from the fact that he would most likely lose his inheritance."

"Which is why I would strongly suggest he joins the CRA." Hiruko said. "But the choice is ultimately his." She rose as did the other clan heads. "This meeting is adjourned. Good night, everyone."

"Good night, Hokage-sama." They replied as they left for the warm beds they left.

* * *

**In The Morning**

Naruto woke up to the sounds of birds singing. He slowly rose from the warmth of the blankets as he looked at the dim light of the rising sun against the blue sky outside the window. He smiled to himself as he got to hisfeet; he was actually pretty excited for this day. After a simple walk through the entire manor, which was quite bigger then he imagine it would be, he couldn't help but feel an innermost sense of wonderment at it all. Sort of like a kid in the best candy/toy/firework store in all of Hi no Kuni.

The master bedroom was large, and had a futon that Naruto honestly felt was too big for him. It had a personal bathroom and several dressers to keep his clothes; he soon came to the realization that he no longer had to travel light anymore. So he would have to go and get some clothes eventually.

The library was something that amazed him beyond anything else in the house. Its many rows of books and shelves made most libraries he had been to seem small in comparison. He wasn't able to read all of the books as he had to sleep so he can be ready for his training. Naruto stripped out of his simple, pale orange night shirt and matching sweat pants so he could take a quick shower.

As his pants were at his feet, the bedroom door came open that nearly made him jump out of his skin as a bird-masked ANBU came in. "Hey, are you read..." She stopped as she stared at the blonde's naked form, namely at the giant sized man-thing that was stiffened by the accursed morning wood syndrome. Blood started to go down her nose and out of her mask.

Naruto gave her the best death glare he could get which actually made the ANBU flinch lightly. "Are you just going to stand there and stare at my dick or ARE YOU GOING TO CLOSE THE DAMN DOOR?!" He snapped.

"SORRY!" The bird said but was soon distracted again. "S...So big." She commented which earned her a cloak to the face thanks to an embarrassed and angry Naruto. "SORRY!" She yelled as she slammed the door shut.

Naruto sighed as he went to get his cloak and some clothes from a nearby drawer. "Damn pervert." He said to himself as he went to the shower.

* * *

**A Few Minutes Later**

"I swear it was like this!" The bird masked ANBU claimed as she stretched her arms to show about 11 inches. "And that's when it was hard!"

"You're so full of shit!" Said her boar masked comrade as they waited for Naruto at the front of the door. Just as Naruto came downstairs, fully clothed this time.

"Are you just going to stay in MY house and talk about my penis or are you going to tell me why you're here?" He said harshly as he cross his arms. The two ANBU jumped at Naruto's voice as they turned to see him.

"Our apologies," the boar started. "The Hokage wants us to escort you to the training grounds."

Naruto gave her an odd look. "Why? It's not like I'm going to get kidnapped by someone."

The two ANBU looked at each other before going to him. "Even so, the Hokage thought it would be best if you come with us and wait till your sensei for the day comes and starts your lesson." The bird said.

Naruto sighed. "Fine, but I got my eye on you." He said as he glared at the bird who slumped lightly out of shame and the boar laughed at her expense.

* * *

**At That Time, In Kirigakure.**

Yashira, the current Mizukage, sat at her desk as she studied battle plans for the war against the rebels lead by the traitorous Kekkei Genkei user Mei Terumi. Yashira had light-grey, feathery hair that was cut short. She had pink pupil-less eyes that were blank, as if she was far out of her own head, and a scar going from her left eye down to her cheek. She wore a simple sleeveless shirt with mesh armor.

It was then that the door opened as Ameyuri Ringo came marching into her office. "Mizukage-sama, I-."

"I don't see Uzumaki Naruto with you. You better have a good excuse or else I'll have you executed for incompetence." Yashira said coldly as she looked up from her plans directly at her.

Ameyuri swallowed her uneasiness and stood before the kage. "The target, ma'am...has somehow activated a Kekkei Genkei and he managed to escape."

The kage's face shifted into a rare expression outside of total, uncaring indifference. "Give me the details. NOW." She ordered.

"I tracked him to the border of Tetsu no Kuni, where he managed to defeat three rouge kunoichi. One of them was actually Naba Chizuru, the escapee wanted for being a sleeper agent for the rebellion. Naruto defeatedthem with honestly rather impressive skill. I confronted him afterwards and he refused to come with me. So, naturally I had to be forceful. He shot arrows at me that nearly killed me but when I got in close his eyes changed." Ameyuri said as she sat down.

"How did they change?" The kage asked.

"This ring appeared in his irises splitting them it into two parts. The outer most was baby blue while the inner was violet or maroon or something along those lines. After that...it..." She stopped as she tried to think of the right words. "It was as if he knew what moves I was going to make before I made them. He grabbed me in a hold just as his eyes started to bleed. I first thought he was a girl but...when I confronted him about it, his face was soshocked and stunned that there was no way he could be lying." Ameyuri finished as she clenched her fist. Anger boiling her blood as she recalled her humiliating defeat by a man of all things.

The kage rose to her feet as she walked to the wall where the map of the Elemental Nations stood. She stared at the lands of Tetsu no kuni; it was land of mostly snow and ice. Though there was one thing special about it: itwas a land primarily run by men as opposed to women and had a main standing army of mostly samurai as opposed to kunoichi. The samurai, while not being able to use chakra, had managed to go toe to toe with kunoichithrough highly advanced physical and sword training and advanced weaponry and, at least according to some rumors, the capability to use a spiritual force similar to chakra but increases their physical strength and durability.

Another thing about Tetsu no kuni was its unique political makeup. As opposed to kages and Daimyo they answered to the head general of the army which is usually the best and most educated samurai. Since it often had little to no involvement in any kunoichi confrontation, the country had become an international neutral zone. All of the previous Five Kage Summits had taken place in Tetsu no kuni. So if Naruto went into Tetsu then it would be nearly impossible to get to him without causing an international incident and the civil war was already getting worse.

A small team would be able to enter it and go get him, but he wouldn't be going to Tetsu. He would be confused, unsure, maybe even scared. He will want answers so he would have to be heading to a hidden village. She tried to think of a clue as to which one, yet the more she thought about Naruto the more she got distracted.

She would think of that golden blond hair that looked like it was taken from the sun. Those wonderful, blue eyes that made her feel weak in both the knees and heart. Those kissable, lips curved in an alluring smile...she had to have him. She turned to Ameyuri who stood up at attention. "Thank you for telling me this information, but you must be punished for failing your mission."Ameyuri didn't say anything as she stood up straight to hide her growing fear. "You're punishment...is banishment."

"WHAT?! M-Mizukage-sama, give me a second chance!" She pleaded as Yashira summoned two Kiri Hunter-Nins.

"Take her blades and cast her out!" Yashira ordered.

Ameyuri pulled out her blades, her precious Kiba, and channeled lightning though them. "Fuck you! After my years of loyalty, you do this to me! You FUCKING BITCH!"

The two hunters stopped as the Ameyuri pointed each blade at them. Ameyuri panicked and sent her lightning tendrils at each other, causing a bright blinding light. The kage and hunters shielded their eyes, when it cleared they saw that she had disappeared. "Should we go after the target, Mizukage-sama?" One of them asked.

"No," Yashira said. "I have a more important job for you two."

**Same Time, At The Rebel Camp**

In a large, tented area hidden by the natural, thick mists of Mizu no kuni, a group of rebels stood at a table as they formulated a plan to take the main village directly. "I would suggest that we take positions along the eastern side of the village, namely here and here." Said a woman named Aoi. Aoi had blue hair combed upwards with a simple, black eye patch over his right eye. She wore the standard striped, grey suit, with a green haori that had white trimmings that stop halfway down, over them. She also had strange earrings that had the talisman with the phrase 'to hear' on them.

"That's a terrible idea!" An auburn-haired woman named Mei Terumi. She wore a blue long-sleeved, dark blue dress that falls just below the knees. Her hair was ankle-length and tied in a top knot that matched her dress and bangs that covered her right eye. Her dress was mesh armor that covered more of her large DD bust. "That area is crowded by kunoichi there to protect the shipments going in and out. We lack the numbers to take it over without causing an alarm."

"We could try to take over the Hunter-Nin Headquarters over to the north. Here." Said a woman with long hair that went down to her shoulders that were tied with beads at the end. She had an eye patch as well but over her left eye. The top of her head was wrapped in bandages. Her other eye was purple and dark lips. She wore a very loose extremely loose, long-sleeved shirt with black pants. On her back was a large yet strange blade with a narrow, cutting edge on the other side and a wide platform on the other.

"No, Jinko that won't work either." Said a very thin and tall woman. She had long, shaggily messy blond hair with a white porcelain mask with a green triangle on the lower half. She wore a sleeveless black shirt with patching pants and striped waist and legs guards. She had a long, almost needle-like sword on her side. "It's a densely populated area where even the slightest mistake can get the entire party killed."

"I can handle it, Kusumi." Jinko said.

"No offense, Jinko," Mei started, "But most of your attacks include swinging your sword around and blowing stuff up."

"You make it sound like it's a bad idea." Jinko glared lightly at the auburn woman just as a woman with brown hair going down to her shoulders and bangs covering the left part of her face. She was as tall as Kusumi but more endowed in the chest and rear. She had pale skin which made her brown hair and golden irises in her narrow eyes stand out. She wore a long, light blue kimono adorned with a symbol of three bubbles on the back. The kimono was loose and opened in the front, exposing her cleavage and navel. The only thing keeping the kimono intact was an orange sash.

"Mei-san, I need to speak with you." She said.

The group turned over to see the jinchuuriki of the six tailed slug. "What is it, Utako?" Mei asked with a kind smile.

"Chōchō and I saw Ringo Ameyuri chase after a young man." She said.

The group just looked at each other before turning back to Utako. "I don't see how Ameyuri's love life is going to help us." Mei said with a raised eyebrow.

"I thought she was more into girls?" Jinko asked.

Kusumi merely shrugged. "Maybe, a lot of girls I know hate guys."

"No, no," Utako said. "I meant she was chasing after him to arrest him."

The group interest was suddenly gained as they turned to face her. "Why was she trying to arrest him?"Aoi asked.

"I don't really know, but that's not the strangest thing. This male activated some sort of doujutsu." Utako stated, drawing the group of leaders attention as they looked at each other then at the girl in deep interest.

"Are you sure?" Kusumi asked.

Utako nodded. "Of course, we saw him beat a small group of missing nin over at the Tetsu border before Ameyuri came out to fight him. We couldn't hear what she said but it soon started a fight between the two. It soon ended when this male caught her in a hold. She then started yelling at him about a Kekkei Genkei, we saw that he was bleeding from his eyes and was scared when he discovered it. He knocked her out and ran off, Chōchō agreed to follow him while I tell you about it."

Mei and the others looked at each other. "This is pretty big news, Utako." She said. "You wouldn't be able to identify this young man if you were to see him, would you?"

Utako blushed brightly making the leaders laugh or giggle at the sight. "Well...he has a face that is hard to forget. He's has blond hair, spiky. Lightly tan skin, markings on his face that looks like whiskers. Light blue eyes. He also has an odd-looking metallic bow with a blade over the hand and wore an odd, brown cloak but he may have changed out of it by now."

Mei smiled at the girl. "Thank you for telling us, Utako. If this male is wanted by the Mizukage then he must know something valuable or be someone very important to her."

"Sooo what? Are we going to torture him and see what he knows?" Kusumi asked as she held up her sword up with excitement in her voice.

Utako glared at her. "You aren't going to hurt him." She said sinisterly.

Kusumi smirked from underneath her mask. "And YOU have any say? Slug?"

Mei stepped between them. "Knock it off you two!" She ordered. The two glared at each other before breaking off their confrontation. "We aren't going to harm this man. We are merely going to find him and see if would like a place in our rebellion. Our side may benefit from having a handsome, stud around with a Kekkei Genkei. Aoi?"

"Yes?"

"What were the names of those male agents that existed before Kunoichi, the bed time story?"

Aoi was silent as she thought about. "I think they were called, 'Shinobi.'"

Mei smiled. "So let's see if we can take Kirigakure back with histories first 'Shinobi."

**A Couple Hours Later, Back in Konoha**

Naruto sat in the branches of a tree as he waited for his sensei for the day. He looked back at the sun for a second and judged that it has at least been two hours since he came to this training ground; he thought he heard the ANBU call it the Third Training Ground. The ANBU were waiting at the bottom of the tree Naruto was in.

Naruto had an annoyed scowl on his face with his arms crossed and his right foot tapping against the tree itself. "Okay," Naruto said in an annoyed tone, "who arrives TWO HOURS LATE?!" He snapped.

"Kazumi." The Boar said.

"Who?" Naruto asked as she looked down.

The Boar looked up at him. "Hatake Kazumi, also known as the Copycat Nin. She's a jounin and very talented in the Ninjutsu arts."

"So she's always this late?"

"Not always," the Bird said. "Sometimes she's arrives even later."

"Yeah, don't be surprised if she says something like 'Oh I got lost on the road of life.'" Boar said as she started to giggle lightly.

The bird joined her. "Yeah, or 'A black cat crossed my path so I had to go the long way around.'" She said making the two giggle more.

"Or even 'I accidently bumped into a gypsy man who said if I don't throw salt in the air for every time I-.'"

"Good to see that I've been making a good impression on our village's ANBU." A calm voice said. The two ANBU looked over to see a woman wearing a Jounin vest with a black undershirt. She had a large bust that seemed to make zipping up the vest a problem as it was halfway done and expose a fair amount of cleavage. She had silver, gravity defying hair as it combed upward and had her Konoha protector covering her left eye. The other eye was dark and fixed on a small orange book. The lower part of her face was covered by a mask. She had dark pants that were low enough that some parts of her g-string could be seen. She put the book aside and gave the ANBU what best could be described as an 'eye smile.'

"It's not really us you have to apologize to." The boar stated as she pointed her thumb up at Naruto. "It's really h-." She stopped mid sentence as a green blur flashed before their eyes as Naruto landed in front of them with his hood over his head. As he came close to Kazumi he removed the hood to show off his death glare. The look Naruto gave her just made her smile inwardly to herself.

"I know it's not my place, but if you're going to be late like this on a regular basis then I'M not going to be on time on a regular basis." He said sternly.

Kazumi smirked. "My apologies, but I was distracted by a humming bird as it tried to tell me the facts of life."

Naruto stared at her blankly. "...Really?

**END**

* * *

We hope you enjoyed the chapter and please leave us some reviews or PMs on what you want to see in the reboot and who you want to see on Naruto's genin team.

From,

Nightmares Around Winter

and

Fox Boss

P.S.

This chapter has been BETA read by Leaf Ranger since Hell Reinfire is recovering from a broken arm. So please give Leaf Ranger support and hope for a quick recovery for Hell Reinfire.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto: The First Shinobi

Disclaimer: BLAH BLAH BLAH

Story written & developed by Nightmares Around Winter. Story developed & edited by The Fox Boss (formerly YoukoTaichou). BETA'd read Leaf Ranger

Author Note: CHAPTER 4! I FUCKING LOVE COCIANE! Also, a good chunk of this is really Naruto's training with Kazumi. Sooooo yeah...sorry for the boring chapter.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

*Sounds*

**"Demonic/out worldly voices or thoughts"**

_Jutsu in use._

_(Jutsu Translation)_

(Author's Note/Translation) The ANs are that are numbered are at the bottom.

* * *

Chapter 4: The Start

Naruto stared at her blankly. "...Really?"

Kazumi just gave him one of those strange eye-smiles of hers just as the two ANBU started to leave. "We'll leave him in your care then, Kazumi-san," the Bird said.

"Good luck with the training." The Boar said as they walked on.

Kazumi stared at the pair as they left. "So, I guess we should start off with introductions. I'll go first," she said as she put her book away. "My name is Hatake Kazumi, my likes are...well you might be old enough to hear them but the Hokage will kick my head in if she ever found out I told you. My dislikes are…well I don't really feel like talking about them and my hobbies...well, not really important. How about you, handsome?" She said as she looked at him wantonly.

'Okay, that helps,' he thought sarcastically as he took on a flirting smile of his own. "Well my name is Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, as the Hokage already told you. My likes are my bow, ramen, and music while my dislikes are the time it takes for ramen to cook and doing things that I don't want or like to do. My hobbies are archery, hunting, flute-playing, singing, cooking and sewing." He greeted.

"Oh, with hobbies like that then you are just begging to have some woman to take you home." She teased.

"Well I have to be more than just a handsome face," he said with a grin. "But I think we should get started on the training. After all, it would be bad if we spent the day just teasing each other."

Kazumi smirked. "Fair enough, the first thing we should do is see what your chakra nature releases are." She said as she pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to him.

"What is this?" He asked.

"It's called Chakra paper. It's paper made from special trees that are highly susceptible to chakra. We use it to see what nature releases our kunoichi have. Do you know what nature releases are?"

Naruto nodded. "I think I heard about them while I was in Kumogakure, they are sort of like elements of nature that a kunoichi can use in certain techniques right?"

"Yes, those techniques are called Ninjutsu. A person's nature release is different per person but here in Hi no Kuni, the most common nature release is fire. But since you have a Kekkei Genkei, you might have more thanone."

"Is that common?" He asked.

"It really depends on the Kekkei Genkei itself. In some cases, like the Uchiha, they tend to only have one in the it's fire, but there are rumors that they have an advanced nature release." Kazumi said.

"Advanced nature releases? How many are there?" He asked.

"The basic natures are fire, wind, water, lightning and earth," she said. "Advanced natures are a bit more complex. In some cases it can be a combination of two basic natures such as wind and water to make ice or something that isan entirely different nature all together like gravity." She explained.

"Okay then," Naruto said as she looked at the paper. "So how do I use it?" He asked.

"It's simple, just like how you activated your Doujutsu. Try channeling it though the arm, then into your hand and fingers." She said.

Naruto nodded as he looked at the paper. He inhaled deeply as he tried to focus on the paper in his hand. He nearly jumped when the paper was split right down the middle. Before the pieces hit the ground, one crumbled up while the other started to singe at the ends. "WOAH! How did I do that?"

Kazumi other eye was slightly wide in surprised. 'I haven't seen agenin rankedkunoichi have that kind of chakra control,' she thought. "That is very impressive. Not only do you have wind nature release, which alone is very rare in our village, but also lightning and fire. Though, guessing that the paper was first cut, wind must be your strongest nature. "

"So am I going to learn any new jutsu today?" He asked with barely hidden excitement.

"Yes, but the first one I'm going to teach you will help you learn faster and become stronger. You're going to need to use it a lot if you're going to be genin material by the end of the month," she said. "Now, watch my hands." Naruto nodded as he stared at her hands as she moved her hands into a sign. "Ram," she said as she did another one. "Snake," she said before she did the last one. "Tiger. These hand signs are seals that help channel the exact chakra you need to perform a jutsu. All but Taijutsu require these, so it's vastly important that you remember the names of each hand seal and the exact order of the seal in the jutsu you are trying to do. Ready?" Naruto nodded as he brought his hands up and ready to imitate her.

'Ram,' he thought as he made the seal, 'snake and tiger!'

"Good, now that you are familiar with the hand seals for this jutsu, repeat what I say after the seals." She instructed. Naruto nodded as he got ready. After a quick series of hand seals that Naruto followed exactly, much to Kazumi's shock and approval._ "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" (Shadow Clone Jutsu)_ They both shouted. In a poof of smoke, two exact copies of the student and teacher appeared.

"Woah!" Naruto said as he approached his clone. He waved at him and the clone waved back with a large smile on his face. "So I take it that this is used for distractions right?" Naruto asked.

Kazumi nodded. "It can be," she said. "This jutsu is called the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu; it's more advanced then the Bunshin no Jutsu (Clone Jutsu) by the fact that these clones are actually real clones with your chakradistributed to them and capable of doing jutsu on their own and fully capable of following orders as opposed to being simple illusions."

"R-Really?! Then why bother with Bunshin no jutsu if the Kage version is much more powerful?"

"Kage Bunshin takes up a lot of chakra and it's technically illegal for me to actually teach you it, but the Hokage has permitted me to do so giving the function Kage Bunshin has that sets it apart from the other Bunshin jutsu." Kazumi said with an eye smile just as the two clones disappeared.

"What's that?" He asked as he turned to her.

"Kage Bunshin not only have the ability to make exact copies of the user, but once that clone is destroyed or dispersed, then all the knowledge and details that it learned will be sent straight to the user. So, in other words, the more clones learning one particular subject, the faster you can master it." Kazumi giggled at the shock look on Naruto's face. "Though the downside is that a normal kunoichi could only someone about one or two Kage Bunshin max before suffering from chakra withdrawals and di-."

"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" Naruto shouted just as ten clones appeared. Kazumi eye(s) went wide with shock as she stared at all the smiling Naruto's. She stared at Naruto greeting one of his clones with a high-five before looking at his shocked sensei. "Sorry, did you say something Kazumi-sensei?" He said before grinning amorously. "Or maybe we should call you Kazumi-chan?" He and his clones said flirtatiously.

Kazumi started to blush at the way Naruto started to speak with her and the sudden dirty images that went into her head at the rather intense and dirty thoughts of what a large group of Naruto's might do to a girl. She shook her head lightly as she tried to push those thoughts back for 'private time'. Instead, she grew concerned as she asked, "Umm...are you okay? You don't feel tired or weak?"

"No, why?" He asked.

'BECAUSE YOU JUST SUMMONED ENOUGH KAGE BUNSHIN TO KILL A NORMAL KOUNICHI!' She mentally snapped as she face-palmed herself. "W-Well most people have a hard time summoning one or two kage bunshin their first time. It takes a LOT out of a normal a person. Summoning ten clones at once is...not normal."

Naruto started to chuckle lightly. "I don't mean to be smug, but I don't think anything about me is 'normal'. It makes me better that way." He said with a light wink.

Kazumi blushed underneath her mask, smiling at him. 'I may have a lot of competition,' she thought. "Well your grasp on the jutsu is very impressive. It's almost as if you were a natural at it. Though given your heritage, I'm not that surprised. You're mothers would have been proud of you."

"Did you know them?" He asked quickly.

Kazumi nodded. "Your paternal mother was my sensei when I was a genin. Oh, and be careful when dispelling those bunshin, since you experience everything they have been through and learn everything they have, dispelling too many at once can be too much on your mind."

Naruto nodded as he made the clones disappear one by one. "What kind of person was she?" He asked.

She smiled as she thought of the sensei of her youth. "Minako was a wonderful person. She was beautiful, intelligent and a caring and loyal person. She was among my closest friends and when she became the Hokage, she was among the best leaders that the village could have at that time. Even the most stubborn male had some respect for her. And when she and your maternal mother were expecting you, it was amongst the happiest I haveever seen the two of them. Kushina has always been a loud, energetic and lively person. Her being pregnant just made her even more excitable." Kazumi was lost in her thoughts that she almost didn't notice that frown on Naruto's face.

"Do...Do you think they would have given me up if they knew I was a boy?" He asked. "I know that some kunoichi couples often give up male children and ever since I learned who they where and what they represented, I always wondered if they woul-."

Kazumi placed a hand on his cheek. "Don't ever think that way. While they were expecting a girl, I'm sure they would have loved you too much to give you up. What woman could give up on a person like you?" She said with an eye-smile.

Naruto smiled at the woman's words. "Thanks. It means a lot to hear that."

Kazumi grinned widely underneath her mask as an opportunity arose. "How about you and I go get some ramen and then we go back to ninjutsu training?"

"HELL YEAH!" He said seriously as he eyes got large and serious.

* * *

Meanwhile

In the office of Shimura Daneiru, an elderly woman with bandages covering most of her wrinkled face and black hair on top her head. Daneiru was the head of an ANBU branch called ROOT. ROOT, while being adisbandedbranch of the Konohagakure forces, was still a force not to be taken lightly as most of its members are highly trained, determined and fiercely loyal to Daneiru alone.

Across from her were her two personal agents and bodyguards, Fu and Tora. "So, the son of Minako and Kushina can mold chakra?" She asked.

"Yes, Daneiru-sama." Fu said.

"We knew that we must come straight to you with this information." Tora said.

Daneiru was silent as she rose. "Then keep an eye on him. This...'boy' could destroy our beloved village from the inside if we aren't careful. But, the fact that there is a human male that can even mold is something that is too voluble to pass up."

"So what will you have us do?" Fu asked.

"Watch him and when the opportunity arises, we will capture him and give him two choices." She said as she grinned darkly. "Be a breeding stock to bring glory to Konohagakure forever or die." The two guards looked between each other before bowing lowly before their leader.

"Yes, Daneiru-sama." They said before they disappeared into smoke.

* * *

Later that Evening.

"Naruto-kun has shown some amazing abilities," Kazumi started. "He not only learned how to make kage bunshin almost instantly but he's already making rapid progress on several jutsu. Some of them are even jounin-level."

Hiruko smiled proudly at the news. "Wonderful and what are his nature releases?" She asked.

"Wind, lightning and fire." Kazumi said. "Though one thing does worry me and it's about the Namikaze bloodline."

"What?" The kage asked.

"If Naruto DOES have it, which is something even I doubt he's capable of," Kazumi started, "with three chakra natures and in addition to having the Namikaze bloodline. He'll be extremely powerful."

"How powerful are you suggesting? Like Orika or the other sannin?" Hiruko asked as she puffed on her pipe.

"More like Uchiha Mayura," shedeadpanned. The old kage started to cough lightly as smoke went down her wrong pipe. "And I don't know how we could test him to see if he even could have it."

"Then we shouldn't worry about it. The Namikaze bloodline is just a rumor; it's not very likely for him to have it after all." She said.

"Very well," Kazumi said. "Then when will we tell him about the Kyuubi? He's a smart person, Hokage-sama. It will only be a matter of time before he puts things together himself."

Hiruko was silent; she was having a hard time wondering if she should or shouldn't tell him about Jinchuuriki and Bijuu yet. Let alone his connection to the Kyuubi itself. It wasn't easy as saying 'Oh by the way, the reason why all the males hate you is because you have an all-powerful demonic fox sealed into your stomach and it killed you're parents...SORRY'. She sighed as she said, "We will tell him when he asks."

Kazumi nodded. "Fine then, so before I turn in for the night, whose going to be he's next sensei?"

"Yuuhi Kurenai."

"The Ice Queen? Ouch. That isn't going to go well for him." Kazumi said.

Hiruko nodded. "Kurenai may not favor the male sex, but she agreed to teach Naruto genjutsu and be professional about it. Though she made it more than clear that she has low expectations of him."

Kazumi gave the older woman one of her eye-smiles. "Oh I'm sure by the end of the day, she'll be like dough in his hands." She assured the older kage.

* * *

At That Moment.

Naruto twitched his nose as an irritating itch came to him as he walked to the library of the clan compound. As he just walked through the doorway, he let out a loud and powerful sneeze. "Hope I'm not coming down with something," he said as he walked over the closest had seen a scroll on this particular shelf but never got a chance to read it because he had to go to sleep for training. Since he had more time, thanks to the kagebunshin, he took it to read about the 'Uzumaki Clan: Takagen.'

Naruto smiled as he pulled it out of its place. It was a small scroll tied up with red string and with a darker red roll of cloth surrounding it, and decorated by the black title tag that also had what looked like a whirlpool emblem on it. He sat down as he pulled the scroll out of its cloth holds and scanned the writing on it. Naruto read it to himself:

* * *

_Uzumaki Clan Records: The Takagen's History and Abilities._

_A Brief History_

_The Takagen is a __doujutsu__ that amplifies a __kunoichi's__ vision on several levels and enables the ability of several different types of sights as well. The Takagen has __its__ roots in the Honshi clan of Kirigakure__;__ the most famous __kunoichi__ of the Honshi clan was Taka who became famous during the First __Kunoichi__ World War. Due to reasons not fully understood, she left Kirigakure and changed her name to Uzumaki. Some rumors say that she had to change her last name when she married a civilian male in Uzu no Kuni (Land of Whirlpools) while others claim that she had to change it when events occurred that forced __her__to __become__ an enemy of Kirigakure._

_Regardless of why Taka left Kirigakure, the end result was that she soon created the village of Uzushiogakure no Sato (Village hidden by Whirlpools). As the village prospered, the Uzumaki clan soon split itself into two groups much like the Hyuuga of Konohagakure. __Through__ selective breeding, one group of the Uzumaki clan didn't have the Takagen but instead had the ability called the Kagura Shingan (Mind's Eye of the Kagura).The Kagura Shingan had the ability to track chakra over vast distances as well as tell when a person is lying or not by sensing negative influences on chakra that is a result from such emotions such as dishonesty or malice. The members of this group were the most common and treated like normal __kunoichi__ amongst both the civilians and other __kunoichi__ of Uzushiogakure._

_The other group was considered to be the more prestigious and most of __its__ members were more highly regarded. This part of the clan became famous for not only having the Takagen but also for developing the use of golden chakra chains and their __own, unique__ form of Fuinjutsu that eventually lead to the destruction of Uzushiogakure. They also were renowned for being the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi._

* * *

Naruto's eyes went wide at the last sentence as if a huge hand just slapped him across the face. 'WHY THE HELL DIDN'T I REALZIE THAT?!' He thought to himself. 'That explains so much! That mark on my stomach, the men calling me a demon, the fox jokes!' He slammed his face against his head in frustration. 'Kami, I'm stupid!' He thought before going back to the scroll.

* * *

_The Abilities of the Takagen_

_The Takagen is separated into three stages, each granting different array of abilities and attributes. The first stage is merely known as The Takagen, the second is called Shūchū (Focus) Takagan and the last one is the Zuboshi (Bulls Eye) Takagen. The first stage is characterized by the 'ring' that forms in the iris and separates it into two different __colors__. The outer being the person's __natural__ eye color while the inner __tends__ to being __a__ darker shade. Since most of the Uzumaki are known to have blue eyes, the inner part is usually purple. The second stage is known by a second ring above the first. The new outermost part is usually lighter __than__ the original eye color, making it turquoise usually. In the third stage, __two lines appear intersecting each other in a vertical and horizontal pattern__, giving it a look that others often compare to a target, hence the name 'Zuboshi.'_

_The first stage grants the following abilities._

_Thermal: This vision allows the user to see the heat signatures of living organisms._

_Telescopic: This vision allows the user to see across vast distances._

_Night: This vision allows the user to see in pitch black darkness._

_Calming Gaze: This vision is actually a very subtle yet powerful genjutsu. It makes the targeted victim feel at ease, calm and uncaring. Over time the target loses inhibitions and often becomes forgetful and easily convinced._

_Blood: This vision allows the user to see a person's circulatory system._

_The second stage grants the following abilities. It should be noted that these abilities are more hazardous to use then those in stage __one__ as they work by manipulating certain parts of the brain as __opposed__ to just the optic nerves:_

_Probability: This vision is among the most useful but also the hardest to use and the more physically damaging abilities of the Takagen. It allows the user to see every POSSIBLE __outcome__ of a confrontation. It should be noted that the more that the user knows about the other's abilities, personality, faults, ETC__.,__ the more accurate the outcomes will be._

_Photographic: This vision allows the user to instantly __memorize__ anything they wish in a split second. Much like a camera __in__ how it captures something in great detail. It will be hard for the user to memorize such things like hand seals since they often move to fast, so the image could end up blurred in the user's mind._

_X-Ray: This allows the user to see through solid objects and can be enhanced to see the skeletal system of others._

_Illusion: This vision allows the user to escape most genjutsu._

_The last stage offers one single ability that is different per person. No two Uzumaki has the same final ability but it is __usually more__ directly offensive or defensive then the __other abilities__ described in this scroll. It should also be noted that it adds another nature release to make a total of four nature __releases__ that the Takagen grants._

* * *

Naruto rolled the scroll up as he looked up at the moon. He yawned lightly. "Well, let's see who might my next sensei be." He said as he went towards his bed. Yet as he made way, he couldn't shake the uneasy feeling that someone was watching him.

END

* * *

So that's the chapter and we hope you enjoyed it. So we haven't decided if we want to use a different team in this version or stick to the old one from the first one, Yakumo and Kabuko for those who didn't read the first one. If you want to see any one else with Naruto's team then please tell use via Review or PM. Oh, and to clarify, Kabuko, Sai AND Hanabi Hyuuga are among your choices.

From,

Nightmares Around Winter

and

Fox Boss.

BETA'd read by Leaf Ranger.


	5. Chapter 5

NOTE:

Hey guys, I just wanted to let you know that the story is still going on strong and this IS NOT a cancel notice. I was just wondering if you REALLY want to see Naruto's training or do you just want me to skip ahead to team assignments. I ask this because I've been getting PMs asking me to just skip the training chapters, which would be the next 2 chapters, because of how dull the whole training parts in most stories are. I understand this and I'm more then okay to do so if that's what the majority wants. So basically the question of trying to ask is do you want to see Naruto's training? Just say yes or no in a review or a PM.

The second thing is that I've come up with some teams that you can vote on. These teams are made from some reader's suggestions and some that I just through in because I thought it would make an interesting or cool group. You can also choose the sensei out of Anko or Yuugao. If you have a better idea for a sensei then please tell us along with your vote for the situation on the teams or the training montage. Anyway, here's the team choices:

The Original (Yakumo and Kabuko)

Shino and Hanabi (it should be noted that Hanabi is Hinata's younger twin. They are the same in uh... 'body type' if you get what I mean.)

Sasuki and Hinata

Ino and Shika

Yakumo and Cho

Kira and Sai

Sasuki and Sai

Kabuko and Shika

Hanabi and Hinata

Hinata and Ino

Cho and Shino

Yakumo and Shika

So feel free to pick anyone of these and tell me what you think. I apologize once again for not having a chapter here, so to make it up to you all. The next chapter will have a lemon. With who, however, I will once again leave it up to you. It came be with anyone you want to see, bonus points if it's a clan head heh heh heh.

From,

Nightmares Around WInter


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto: The First Shinobi

Disclaimer: BLAH BLAH BLAH

Story written & developed by Nightmares Around Winter. Story developed & edited by The Fox Boss (formerly YoukoTaichou). BETA'd read Leaf Ranger

Author Note: CHAPTER...5! wait...is it 5? Yeah? Okay then! CHAPTER 5...! Also, yes I did skip the training but most of it will be in flashbacks.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

*Sounds*

"Demonic/out worldly voices or thoughts"

_Jutsu_

_(Jutsu Translation)_

(Author's Note/Translation) The ANs are that are numbered are at the bottom.

* * *

Chapter 5: The Start of the Shinobi

Hiruko lit her pipe as she eyed the four women that were assigned to teach Naruto the ways of the Kunoichi for the past month. It was the end of the last week as Naruto was getting ready to be assigned to his team the next day. She eyed the four women carefully as she puffed on her pipe. The first was Naruto's Ninjutsu instructor, Hatake Kazumi, who was still reading her porno book with her uncovered eye. The second was YuuhiKurenai, the genjutsu master of the Kunoichi forces and infamous 'Ice Queen.' The third was Mito Gaia, Naruto's taijutsu master and the 'Green Beast of Youth.' The last one was her own daughter and Naruto's instructor on Ninjutsu-Taijutsu collaboration, Sarutobi Asuna, who started to light a cigarette. "So...what can you say about Naruto's progress?" She asked.

"In a word: Amazing," Asuna said as she put out her cigarette as her mother gave her the death glare. Her mother hated her smoking habits and she was all too quick to use the 'hypocrite' card. Yet here, she was the Hokage and she was a Jounin so she decided to save her mother's face by just putting it out.

"YOSH!" Gaia shouted as she clenched her fist and her large, dark eyes turned into fireballs, "NARUTO-KUN'S FLAMES OF YOUTH BURN LIKE A RAGING PHOENIX IN THE SUN!" The other woman looked uneasy at the green-clad woman's outburst.

"Well...yes, Naruto is a fast learner and uses the Kage Bunshin no jutsu with a lot of skill." Kurenai said begrudgingly as she turned towards the cyclops as she still read her orange book. "I assume you had something to do with that?" She asked.

Kazumi closed her book and gave one of her eye-smiles. "Yes, the Hokage permitted me to teach Naruto the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu since we are on a deadline."

Hiruko smiled proudly at hearing her pseudo-grandson's progress. "Can you tell me more?" She asked.

"Naruto has taken almost inhumanly well to Ninjutsu," Kazumi said as she closed her book. "After I taught him how to use Kage Bunshin, he has been using them to help learn other ninjutsu at an advanced pace. More so then others given how he could summon more than one."

"How many have you seen him use at once?" Asuna asked.

Kazumi thought about it for a moment. "I think about 30...maybe 40." She said with a nod.

The other woman looked between themselves. "And he hasn't experienced ANY form of Chakra exhaustion?" Kurenai asked.

Kazumi shook her head. "Nope, it's almost as if he has an endless supply. It could be because of the Kyuubi though," she said passively as a thin smirk could be seen through her mask as she took on a contemplative look. "I wonder if that goes to his stamina as well?" She asked. This caused the other woman to blush in varying shades and giggle lightly; the only one who didn't was Kurenai who looked off to the side in hopes of hiding her blush through her alluring mess of raven colored hair.

"Okay, clam down ladies," Hiruko ordered. "Is there anything else you want to say about Naruto's Ninjutsu?"

Kazumi merely shrugged. "Aside from that he learned several ninjutsu, the Chidori among them, and has an impressive amount of chakra control for someone with so much chakra? No," she said as she opened her book and started reading again.

Hiruko nodded. "How about his Genjutsu? I heard that's his weakest skill."

Kurenai nodded. "While he isn't the worse when it comes to genjutsu, he is DEFINITLY not the best. He has a hard time dispelling genjutsu without inciting pain, he can't manifest his chakra into any genjutsu outside of a Henge but I know WOMEN who have needed more time to use henge or bunshins then Naruto did. Though he is capable of using a genjutsu unique to the Takagen that I felt first hand." She said.

The others were instantly interested, Naruto rarely talked to anyone of them about his Kekkei Genkei. "What is it?" Hiruko asked.

"According to him, the genjutsu is called Chūshi no shizumari (Calming Gaze). I offered myself to be the target and the effects are...interesting," she said.

"How so?" Hiruko asked.

"The best that I can describe it is that it's like...being delightfully drunk. You feel calm and relaxed, you drop your guard and you say things you normally wouldn't under normal conditions." Kurenai said with a blush as the other girls started to giggle at her expanse.

"What did he ask you?" Asuna asked with a grin.

Her face got redder. "H-He asked if I would go get some ramen with him."

Instantly all the jounin glared at her with envy and jealously, even her secret girlfriend Asuna. "You didn't agree to it, did you?" Asuna asked.

Kurenai glared at her. 'Are you jealous of HIM or ME?' She thought harshly as she sighed. "No," she said flatly. "I broke the genjutsu before it got any farther but Naruto seemed to make it out as a joke since he was laughing about it afterwards." She crossed her arms and pouted lightly.

Hiruko started to chuckle lightly. "Why do I hear some disappointment in that voice of yours, Ice Queen?" She teased as she cupped her ear. Kurenai blushed deeply as she looked away making the other girls laugh at her expense before Hiruko turned to Gaia. "So how about his Taijutsu?"

Gaia's dark eyes once again turned into fireballs. "YOSH! NARU-KUN'S SKILL WTH TAIJUTSU IS ALMOST ON THE SAME LEVEL AS LEI-CHANS!" She shouted but stopped as the kage held up her hand.

"I admire you passion, Gaia," she started, "but can you please stop shouting? I've been getting noise complaints every time you come over for mission reports."

Gaia blushed lightly in embarrassment before she coughed in her hand. Kazumi sighed; she swore that the taijutsu master ate paint chips as a kid. "Naru-kun is very talented. Before training, he already developed his own fighting style that is similar to the Goken (Strong Fist)."

"Oh yeah, I think I've seen it once or twice... It looks more like random punching to me." Asuna commented.

Gaia nodded. "True, but it's impressive to see that he managed to self teach himself such a style," Gaia said. "It is sort of like the Goken as it focuses on delivering powerful strikes but with Goken, the goal is to overpower and break bones to bring the target down. Naruto's style relies more on striking in high-sensitive areas such as the face, neck or groin. When I first tried to spar with him, I thought he was merely trying to fight like a back alley brawler but I soon noticed that his attacks are calculated and thought out. Naruto also uses his agility and flexibility to easily dodge other attacks. I know some ANBU that would kill to be half as agile and flexible as he is in a fight. When he's on the defensive, he sort of moves like water as he merely dances around the blows."

Hiruko couldn't help but smile as Gaia seemed to have a dreamy look in her eye as she described Naruto's style. "So I assumed you have him started on the gates as well?" She asked.

Gaia snapped out of her haze. "Oh yes, sadly he isn't as good with gates as he is with taijutsu. He's able to unlock the first and second gates but has a lot of trouble going through the third one. Though I am curious on he'll be able to handle the other gates if he manages to make it pass them, given his advanced healing abilities thanks to his connection to the fox."

"Hokage-sama," Kurenai said as she gained a serious look on her red eyes. "Are you sure it's wise to have Naruto be this 'shinobi'? There has never been a male kunoichi so we can't even begin to think on how the others would react. They could try to hurt him or maybe even sexually harass or assault him. Wouldn't it be best to just simply hide him from plain sight?"

Hiruko shook her head. "No Kurenai, it wouldn't. Naruto barely escaped being captured by Kirigakure. The Mizukage has shown to be immensely determined before. So what's to stop her from sending out a small group to sneak into some of the major villages and stake them out? When they do find Naruto and they invoke the 'Hot Trail Pact,' we could fight them but he simply said that he didn't want a war started because of him. So...all we can do is just hope for the best." She said as she turned to her own daughter. "How is his training with you going?" She asked.

Asuna smiled. "Naruto has shown great skill. As Kazumi said, he has immense control when it comes to ninjutsu and applying them to his weapons and taijutsu is no different. Since his main Nature release is wind, he has been able to utilize most of my jutsu fairly easily. Though I am rather surprised by his weapon choices."

"What do you mean? His bow?" Hiruko asked.

Asuna nodded. "Being armed with a bow nowadays is rather strange given how usually only civilians and samurai bother to use them. It doesn't help that his bow is also very strange when compared to other bows that I've seen. Aside from being made of metal, that blade he has going over the grip is also removable and balanced enough to be thrown like a Kunai. Aside from the bow, he also likes to use chakram rings."

"Chakram?" Gaia asked.

"Chakram are bladed rings commonly used during the First Kunoichi World War but the design of the rings made it hard to hide on a kunoichi's person without being cut and it took a lot more training to use them as effectively as a kunai. But if you did get skilled enough to use them the rings could easily slice off limbs or decapitate a person. Aside from the bow and Chakram are also the bolas that I assumed he used during his bounty hunter days and that 'Hanabiko' weapon he made."

"Oh yeah, I think I heard about that one. What could you tell us about it?" Hiruko said.

Asuna shrugged. "It reminded me a lot of the weapons that some samurai or civilians in certain villages use. Only it's can be fired and aimed with one hand. The Hanabiko isn't something that I personally would go to first when in a panic. It's heavy, loud, and the force of it can really hurt your hand and wrist. I also noticed that it is hard to aim as the force of the gun can cause people to lose their aim. Though when it does it, it can easily killsomeone. I don't know if all that advantages outweighs the many disadvantages. It's still an impressive device for someone of Naruto's age to make on their own. I also introduced Naruto to several weapons from my own collection and he has taken a liking to the bo-staff, tiger claws, trench knives and even a katana I got as a gift from a friend of mine over in Tetsu no Kuni. I told him to practice with each of them for awhile to see if he finds a preference to any of them. So far I saw that he's been skilled with each of them."

"So...I know of his physical strengths and weaknesses, what about his mental abilities and personality? What do you four think?"

The four looked between each other before Kurenai started. "Naruto is obvious immensely intelligent."

Asuna nodded. "He's bright but he does tend to overlook details sometimes and in our line of work, details can either mean the success of the mission or death, sometimes even worse."

"He's also determined," Kazumi said. "I have yet seen him give up on something and I doubt he will given who his parents are."

"He also works well with a group, I can see him easily being a team leader based on how he interacted with my own team," Gaia said. "Though, he and Nejiko-chan seemed to have some sort of bad blood between the two of them," Gaia commented.

"I think Naruto-kun was close to Lei and Tenten when they were in the same orphanage together." Kazumi said. "I think he may also have been friendly with Asahi's twins, Hinata and Hanabi. I guess his ties with them sort of made him hated by Nejiko."

"Maybe," Gaia said. "It's unyouthful to hate a person on something like that though. I'll have to try and make Nejiko see the flames of youth!"

Asuna grinned. "Naruto-kun is a charmer." She commented making the others giggled like schoolgirls, save for Kurenai who just blushed and looked away.

Hiruko raised an eyebrow at that comment. "Does that mean I have to expect some blond-haired, blue-eyed grandchildren from you soon?"

Asuna blushed deeply and laughed loudly as she waved her mother's comment off. "No, no Oka-sama. I'm just saying that Naruto-kun knows how to use those handsome looks of his and that natural charm as well."

Kurenai glared at her girlfriend for a split second. "Well...I won't lie that he is pleasant to be around...for a male. I'm just worried that his flirting doesn't go too far with the wrong person."

* * *

The Next Day

A classroom at the Kunoichi Academy was vivid with activity. Several girls, after just completing the genin test last night, were eager to get assigned onto teams and prove themselves to their families and villages and have their names known in glory.

"Sasuki-chaaaan!" Two girls, a blonde with blue eyes named Ino and a pinkette with green eyes named Sakura, squealed as they launched themselves at a brooding girl with black hair and onyx eyes. Ino was an attractive girl with a decent C sized bust behind a purple vest like blouse with a raised collar, a skirt that was cut off on the sides and bandage on her stomach and legs. She also wore purple and white arm warmers with this, and her forehead-protector was around her waist as a belt. Her platinum blond hair and fair skin made her the spitting image of her father. Sakura was an equally attractive girl, but with a smaller bust, as she wore a red qipao dress with white circular designs, with short sleeves, tight dark green shorts, and a forehead-protector which she used to accentuate her face.

"Hey! I was here first Ino-pig!" Sakura shouted at the blond who sneered back.

"No! I was here first billboard brow!" Ino shouted back.

"Oh Kami, they're at it again!" Kira Inuzuka exclaimed as she slammed her head on her desk. Kira was a girl with a feral yet charming appearance with wild spiky brown hair and black canine-like eyes with the red fang markings of her clan on her cheeks. Her small dog companion barked in agreement. She wore a sleeveless grey hooded coat with a brown fur trim that covered her small C breasts with matching arm & leg guards along with black biker shorts. Her forehead-protector was on her forehead.

"How troublesome," Shika Nara said tiredly as she drifted to sleep, or tried to. Shika wore an open short sleeved grey jacket with green edges with a tan mesh bodysuit that outlined her D sized breasts and short brown skirt. Her hair was in a pineapple-like jet-black ponytail. She had dark eyes that gleamed with both laziness yet brilliance. She had an annoyed expression but it didn't deny that she had both of her mothers' good looks.

Sasuki started to sneer at the two girls that were fighting over her. "WILL YOU TWO JUST SHUT UP!" She snapped. The two girls jumped at their idol's anger. "I KEEP TELLING YOU TWO, I DON'T WANT ANY OF YOU!" Sasuki was definitely among the best looking girls among the genin, which was saying quite a bit giving how all of them were attractive in their own ways. She had her clan's onyx eyes with lightly pale skin and black hair with slight spikes in the back that hung between her neck and shoulders. She wore a wide-neck kunoichi mini-dress with high slits on the sides. She also wore mostly fingerless black elbow-gloves and what looked to be a cross between thigh-highs and sandals. She had a small D sized chest.

The two girls started turned to her. "W-Why Sasuki-chan?" Sakura asked tearfully.

"Yeah! What's wrong with us?!" Ino asked with anger rather than sadness.

Sasuki rolled her eyes. "For one, I like men, and ONLY MEN," she started. "Second, I find you two annoying." Ino and Sakura's jaws dropped at that. "And the last and most important reason is that you both are too weak for me!" She snapped.

Ino and Sakura just stood there dumbly as if Kami himself/herself just came down and bitch-slapped each of them. "Ouch," Kira said as she leaned over to Hinata, "that's gotta hurt." Hinata just nodded shyly as she watchedthe two girls walk to a desk in a depressed state. Hinata was a girl with a regal sense of beauty. She had bluish dark hair and the pale, pupil-less eyes of her clan. Her baggy hoodie hid her mid-sized D bust that she was very embarrassed about.

She never really talked to the two girls, but she did feel sorry for them. She wished she would never feel the sting of rejection from the one person she loved, though she started to frown when she thought about him. How he may never come back.

It wasn't long till the chūnin teacher, Iriko Umino, walked into the room. The new genin went silent as she walked in. Iriko had dark skin with a scar that ran across the bridge of her nose. She wore the basic chūnin jacket with a small DD chest and brown hair in a ponytail. She was a very attractive woman with kind, dark eyes. She had a small smile on her face as she looked over her former students. "So this is it," she told them. "The day you all meet your teammates and your jōnin instructors." Most of the girls in the class room smiled widely with pride at that.

But things soon changed when an ANBU wearing the boar mask walked in. The girls instantly started to whisper amongst themselves, even the ones famous for their silence. The ANBU whispered something into Iriko's ear,and the girls noticed how the teacher's face took on a surprised look. "Y-You're serious?" She asked the ANBU.

The ANBU nodded deeply as she turned to the door and gestured to someone outside. They girls gasped at who walked in. It was a male with long, spiky gold hair with sun-kissed skin and bright blue eyes. He had a handsome face with whisker-like marks. He wore a dark green hood with a bow slung on his back. He had a long sleeve on his right arm that looked to be padded and armored. He wore a black, unbuttoned overshirt and red shinobi vest underneath. He wore matching black and lightly baggy shinobi pants.

He smiled faintly making the whole room of girls bushed madly. "Hey, my name is Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, and I'll be serving as a shinobi for now on." He said confidently as he bowed slightly.

* * *

END

So, I know that I promised a lemon in this chapter...but the problem is that it's a tie between Mikoto Uchiha and Tsume Inuzuka. So please tell me which one do you want to see with Naruto. Also, there is another problem with the teams...I totally forgot that there was a poll option in the menu. So I took the most popular teams:

Yakumo and Shika

Hanabi and Hinata

Sasuki and Hinata

The Original

and

Cho and Yakumo.

So once again, please vote at the poll on my profile. It would be MUCH easier to keep track of. So I hope you enjoy the chapter and the good stuff like team selection and the lemon would be in the next chapter. I SWEAR!

From,

Nightmares Around Winter.


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto: The First Shinobi

Disclaimer: BLAH BLAH BLAH

Story written & developed by Nightmares Around Winter. Story developed & edited by The Fox Boss (formerly YoukoTaichou). BETA'd read by Fox Boss

NAW Author Note: CHAPTER...6! wait...is it 6? Yeah? Okay then then! CHAPTER 6...! Wait...did I use this joke for chapter 5?... I did? FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK! Okay on a serious note, there were a lot of votes on the poll and I wish to thank all of those who sent in their votes. Also, concerning the lemon, a lot of people were asking to make it a threesome between Mikoto and Tsume. The problem is that I generally suck at writing lemons (Look at chapters 16, 20 and 23 of the Original).

"Talking"

'Thinking'

*Sounds*

**"Demonic/out worldly voices or thoughts"**

**Jutsu**

**(Jutsu Translation)**

(Author's Note/Translation) The ANs are that are numbered are at the bottom.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Teams Selection**

It was silent enough to hear a pin drop as the girls stared that the man who said that he'll be working with them. It wasn't too long till Iruko tried to break the awkwardness of the situation, "Well um, Naruto-kun," She said as she placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and smiled at her, which made her weak in the knees for a moment, "Please go take a seat with your fellow kunoichi and-."

"WHAT?!" The class erupted.

"You're telling us that guy is a kunoichi?!" shouted Kira as she pointed a finger at the blond.

Naruto merely smiled and chuckle lightly, "Technically, yes. Though personally, I prefer the term 'Shinobi' cutie." He said with a wink. In an instant the entire class gathered around him with a speed that caught him off guard as he found himself by a bunch of attractive girls his own age.

"Can you really use chakra?!" Sakura asked with a bright shine in her green eyes.

Naruto merely nodded as Shika got his attention, "That is a pretty hefty claim. It's troublesome to ask, but can your prove it?"

"Hai" He said as he did some hand signs, "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**" He said. Soon afterwards the sound of several poofs could be heard at the back of the class. Everyone looked towards the sound and gasped in shock at the signs of seven clones in the back. The leading clone smiled and waved before they disappeared in the distinctive poof clouds.

"This is insane!" Sasuki shouted getting the other's attention. Naruto frowned as he saw how the Uchiha survivor was glaring at him and how close she resembled her older sister. "Chakra molding or not, a man has no place here, you belong in a kitchen!" She said.

Naruto couldn't help but smirk inwardly at the very light pink entering her face as he stared at her, "Trust me, Uchiha Sasuki. Being a shinobi wasn't my first choice." He said modestly.

"Oh?" Sasuki sneered darkly, "then why are you here, 'Shinobi?'" She said his title as if it was a toxin.

"I'm here because I'm perhaps the only male in history that can use a Kekkei Genkai aside from other chakra-induced abilities. I'm also the last of two clans." He said with an open smirk that made him almost look foxy, especially with the whisker marks.

The girls started to mutter amongst themselves till Chou asked, "You said was Namikaze, Right? Like the Yondaime Hokage?"

Naruto looked over at her and nodded, "Yeah, Minako was my 'father'. I turned done became a breeding stock in favor of starting off as genin along with you lovely ladies." He said making all of the genin blush madly and some of them to giggle.

Sasuki merely leaned in menacingly till only a few inches were all that was left to keep their faces from touching, "Then I hope you have a backup plan, because you wouldn't survive a week as one of us." She said.

Naruto couldn't help but smile coyly, "I do, aside from starting off a genin. I was given the option to marry into some of the kunoichi clans by marrying the clan head," The girls instantly gaped at this realization as his smile got slightly bigger and started to look like a smirk, "Your mother was one of them."

Sasuki went back from that statement as he stared at him in dumbfounded anger, "LIAR!" She shouted as she seemed ready to choke him.

"ENOUGH!" Iruko shouted as her head increased several sizes and had sharp teeth. The girls and Naruto jumped lightly at the sudden demonic head. "Now girls... and boy; go back to your seats and wait for your team." She ordered.

"Actually, Iruko-sensei." A girl said with pale skin and black hair that matched her eyes said as she came forward. Naruto noted how the small, black sleeveless top with red accents highlighted the curve of her bust, which he guessed to be a C. She also wore shorts that matched the same color and accents. "I have a question for Naruto."

Iruko sighed, "Okay then Sai." She said.

Sai nodded as she turned to face Naruto. Naruto gave her a friendly smile as he casually crossed his arms. "So what do you want to ask me?" He said. Sai didn't say anything, but in a blink of an eye she pulled down his pants and underwear leaving his 9 inch main vein to be seen by the entire class.

The girls stared at it with their mouths gaped opened and blood going down their noses, drool going gown their mouths, some even fainted, making a few thuds. Naruto blushed a decent shade of red as his brain was trying to grasp the sheer confusion he was feeling. "WOW..." Sai said finally after getting an eyeful before she got slugged upside the head by Sakura. "OW!" Sai yelled as she looked at Sakura, "That hurt washboard." She said.

Sakura just glared at her, "WELL SHOW SOME DECENCY YOU FREAK!" She yelled, "YOU CAN'T JUST GO AROUND YANKING PEOPLE'S PANTS DOWN!"

Naruto quickly pulled his pants up as he looked embarrassingly to the side. Sai noted what he was going, "I don't think you should hide such an impressive tool, Naruto-kun." Which got her another smack from Sakura.

"ENOUGH!" Iruko shouted as her head grew several sizes, scaring the girls and Naruto. "GO BACK TO YOUR SEATS AND WAIT FOR YOUR SENSEI TO SHOW UP!"

The genin went rushing to their seats and Naruto found himself sitting next a silver-haired girl with glasses. He smiled faintly, the girl was slightly taller than him, meaning that she was probably older, and was fairly good looking. She wore a dark purple shirt with a high collar, a white undershirt, fingerless gloves with armored plates on the back of the hand, a white cloth waistband worn at an angle, tight dark purple pants, and blue sandals. She wore her forehead-protector in the normal noted that she had a fairly nice bust; he guessed it was a small D.

The girl seemed to notice him staring and turned to him and smiled back, "Hello, my name is Kabuko."

"Nice to meet you, Kabuko-chan." He said as he gave her a light wink which gained him a faint blush from her. "I hope to work with you."

"Likewise" She said.

Naruto turned to his other side to see a girl with dark hair with a mildly blue tint to it that seemed familiar, he couldn't see her face as she looked towards the window but he noticed how her face was extremely red. His eyes went wide as a thought came across his mind, "Umm... your name wouldn't happen to be Hinata, would it? From the Hyūga clan?"

The girl merely made a light gasp at the sound of her name and pushed her fingers together, a habit that she always did she was nervous or uneasy. She turned to him easily as she kept her head low in fear of doing something stupid if she looked him in the eye. "H-Hello, Naruto-kun." She greeted softly.

Naruto laughed lightly as he showed her a small smile that made her blush to get darker, "I thought it was you!" He said kindly as he ran a hand through her hair, "It's been awhile since I saw you last, Hinata-chan." He said as his smile got more amorous, "You're even prettier then I recall."

Hinata felt her heart skipped several beats at Naruto's praise, "T-Thank you." She said, "I-I like you hood. It's n-nice." She stuttered.

Naruto grinned at her; he knew that Hinata was attracted to him. The stuttering, heavy blush and the times she followed him around were good enough evidence for him. He did found her antics amusing and often enjoyed teasing and flirting with her just too see how red she can get and how bad her stutter would get. He did feel bad about using her attraction as a means to amuse himself, but he did genuinely like her. "Thanks, so I didn't see you in the crowd. Is Hanabi-chan graduating too?" He said as he looked around the room.

Hinata nodded, "H-Hanabi-chan will be coming l-later. She had to g-go see mother about s-something." She said shyly.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Really? Anything serious?" He asked with interest.

Hinata was about to answer, till she noticed all the angry glares she was getting from the other girls till the door opened. Hanabi walked with a passive look on her face, "Sorry I'm late sensei." She said as she walked to the stairs as she looked up she saw Naruto smiling at her. Hanabi's eyes went wide and she grinned widely, "Naruto-kun!" She shouted as she ran up the stairs.

"Hey, Hanabi-chan." Naruto stood up, "It's been awhi-ACK!" He grunted as Hanabi got jump into him with a tight embrace. He fell on his ass as the Hyūga twin held his head tight in her cleavage of her chest that was about the same size of her older sisters. The problem was that Hanabi wore a dark top with matching long pants. Naruto felt the distinctive feeling of her areolas and nipples on his cheeks hinting at the fact that she wasn't wearing a bra.

"HEY! GET OFF HIM!" Yelled Kira.

"YEAH! I SAW HIM FIRST!" Ino joined.

"OH HELL NO INO-PIG! I SAW NARUTO-KUN FIRST! YOU CAN KEEP SASUKI!" Sakura snapped.

Naruto inwardly groaned, 'Maybe I should have gone with the first option...' He thought as the rest of the girls started to stake their claim on him.

* * *

**Later**

The room was much less crowded now. Naruto looked around as he tried to guess on who was on his team and what would their skills be. Aside from him, there was the Uchiha who was still glaring at him, the pinkette girl who was still looking with a large, amorous smile. Hinata and Hanabi, who were having a heated argument in the corner and the girl with the sunglasses and a tall collar.

The first three to go were the girl with the spiky ponytail, the blond girl, and the slightly chubby girl who went with Asuna. Next were Kira, Sai and a girl with brown hair who he named heard was Yakumo as they were taken with Kurenai. Now all he had to do was wait for his own sensei to show, judging by how late it was getting. He guessed that he was going to get paired with either Kazumi or someone he hasn't met yet. As he thought about whom his sensei might be, a large brown blur came bursting through the window. "WHAT DA FUCK?!" He shouted as he drawn his bow and the girls turned to see what the commotion was.

Two kunai had embedded themselves in the corner of the room as opened a banner that said 'The Super Ultra-Sexy Anko Mitarashi-sensei!' Just then, a woman with dark hair with a violet tint and brown pupil-less eyes appeared. The woman had a smirk on her face a mile wide. She had a mesh body suit that didn't hide her ample DD bust, and a dark orange skirt. She also wore a tan overcoat, as well as a forehead protector, a small pendant that looks like a snake fang on a thick cord, and shin guards. She also wore a dark blue belt around her waist that connects to her skirt that has an appendage-like sash. Naruto and the others relaxed a bit as Naruto put away his bow.

"All right brats, I'm looking for a…" she stopped as she laid eyes on Naruto. Her smile took on a lustful tone as she just showed up before him, making him jump. "Hello~ handsome," she cooed.

Naruto just smiled, "Umm… Hi?" He said uneasily. 'Weird woman,' He thought as he looked at her face and the mild cleavage that could be seen as she leaned in, 'Attractive though.' He added approvingly.

"So you must be Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto-kun, right?" She asked with her grin growing more sly and coy as she traced a finger affectionately around a lock of his spiky hair. Which made all of the genin glare at her jealously.

He nodded, "I assume you must be my sensei?" He asked.

"Yeah, I am." She said flirtatiously before she backed away, "So who else is on Team 11?" She asked. Sasuki rose as did Hinata, the three of them looked between each other as if they measured in what skills or traits or roles they will have on their team. Though Hinata and Sasuki seemed to have their stares linger longer on Naruto. "Alright then, meet me up on the roof and we will get our introductions out of the way!" Anko said as she went up in smoke.

Sasuki sighed in annoyance as she walked out. Naruto and Hinata just stared at her for a second, Hinata looked over at Naruto with a look in her eyes as if she was asking a question. Naruto merely shrugged and followed after her with Hinata following close behind. The three met their sensei as she sat on a railing casually while tapping her finger on it. "About time you three showed up!" She said as she got off, "Okay then, so we will start off with names, likes, dislikes, hopes for the future, hobbies, and other things like that." She said as she grinned, "So we'llllllll start wiiiiiiith... YOU!" She said as she pointed at Hinata who jumped lightly, "The mouse!"

Hinata swallowed her fear and pushed her fingers together, "M-My name is Hyūga H-Hinata." She started. Naruto smiled encouragingly at her while Sasuki rolled her eyes. "I like… um… I like my family, training and," She said as he got red in the face, "a c-certain person. My dislikes are p-people who look down on me a-and failing to meet my g-goals. My h-hopes for the future are to make sure both branches of the H-Hyūga Clan ar-are balanced." She said. Naruto noted that she seemed to get more relaxed, "My h-hobbies are flower pressing."

Anko frowned, 'Damn... I REALLY need to see about her confidence issues. Maybe get Kurenai on it too.' She looked over at Sasuki, "How about you, dark and moody?" She said with a grin,

Sasuki sneered at her as she crossed her arms, "My name is Uchiha Sasuki, my likes are training and my clan. My dislikes are those who get in my way or hold me back. My hope for the future is to kill a certain someone and restore my clan back to greatness. Maybe with someone's help." She said as she looked away.

Naruto noticed the way she said that last part with mild interest before Anko switched her sights on him, "Okay then, how about you handsome?" She teased as she got close to him like before.

Naruto merely smiled, "My name is Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto. My likes are music, ramen, archery, and I guess training too. My dislikes are the time it takes for ramen to heat up and being forced to do something I don't like. My hope for the future is to simply retire early and live a good life, maybe even settle down and have a family. My hobbies are hunting, sewing, cooking and music."

Ankos eyes lit up after Naruto explained his hobbies, 'JACKPOOOOOT!' She thought as she started to drool lightly, "Well my name is Mitarashi Anko! My likes are dango, making my enemies suffer, handsome men, and sexy women. My dislikes are spicy foods, bastards, and people who fuck with me and my dango. My hobbies are tea ceremonies, you tell anyone and you'll suffer for it. My hope for the future is to make you three the most brutal and badass bunch of kunoichi, and guy, ever!"

**END**

* * *

Thanks to those who voted and yes, I KNOW! 'Where's the lemon! You said that there will be a lemon!' Well there WILL BE! You just don't know how hard it is for me to write a lemon! Especially when it's hard to see who voted for what! So once again, there will be a poll on my profile asking who you want for the lemon, either Mikoto Uchiha, Tsume Inuzuka or a different person. Here's the result of the poll on the team's and sensei (At least at the point of this writing):

Sasuki and Hinata, Anko for sensei 102 » 19%

Hanabi and Hinata, Anko for Sensei 85 » 16%

Sasuki and Hinata, Yuugao for sensei 79 » 14%

Hanabi and Hinata, Yuugao for Sensei 63 » 11%

The Original team (Kabuko and Yakumo), Anko for Sensei 48 » 9%

Yakumo and Shika, Yuugao for Sensei 43 » 8%

The Original Team (Kabuko and Yakumo), Yuugao for Sensei 41 » 7%

Yakumo and Shika. Anko for Sensei 31 » 5%

Cho and Yakumo, Yuugao for Sensei 16 » 3%

Other 12 » 2%

Cho and Yakumo, Anko for Sensei 9 » 1%

So yeah... if you don't like the team here then blame the numbers.


End file.
